Slip In Time Series
by solardramon
Summary: Well imagine falling into a different word where time seems to fly by and different creatures want to kill you or keep you to themselves and all you want to do is get back home. The only problem is they find a way to you. Read to see what happens.
1. Slip In Time

This fan fic was written from ideas of a friend of mine. {Digimon belongs to Fox, Toei, and other companies} Other characters listed belong to friends… Solardramon is my creation. [ ] = Brackets surround dreams and flashbacks. Hope you enjoy… and it's pretty long ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Slip In Time

**__**

The midnight sky was filled with twinkling stars as the two moons glowed brightly. Her golden eyes peered out from behind her faceguard as she looked around feeling part of herself disappearing with each passing day. A figure stepped through the doorway to notice her. "Something troubling you Solardramon?" came the figure's voice as Solardramon turned to look at the figure, "I see you're wearing your armor again." Solardramon turned away… "I have to find a way back home…" she said softly before turning back to the figure, "I can't stay here any longer Drase." 

Drase walked up behind her and placed a paw on her shoulder, "Solardramon, we've been through this…there is no way back to the place you came from," Drase said as he turned Solardramon to face him. Solardramon glared at him as she pushed him away… "I can't stay here any longer, it feels like I'm loosing part of myself everyday," she said walking out to the railing of the balcony. Drase stepped closer towards her, stopping about a foot away from her… "Solardramon it's been twelve years…whatever was there has probably forgotten you," he said with a half harsh tone. Solardramon gripped her claws around the railing slicing it into, as she peered over her shoulder.

"Solardramon you've changed over the years, you've been through the wars and have many new scars from the battles…your old life is gone," Drase said as he took a step closer towards her as his tail swayed from side to side. Solardramon dropped her eyes briefly thinking about the scars that were among her face, before looking back up at Drase. "Go away Drase…I want to be alone," she said as her tail twitched wildly behind her. Drase growled lightly before bowing, turning, and walking away. Solardramon's ears twitched at the sound of the door slamming as she walked into the room. She walked over to the mirror and sat down, looking her reflection eye to eye. Solardramon's claws fell to the floor beside her as she looked at her reflection to trace the long scar across her white muzzle with her finger.

The scar started from the left of her muzzle across to the right and disappearing under her faceguard. Solardramon raised her hands and reached back, lifting off her faceguard to reveal even more scars. She looked at her reflection and felt her eyes sting from tears she was holding back…she closed her eyes as her mind allowed her an image of someone she could never forget…someone she would always love. "Flamedramon…I miss you so much," she said softly in a shaky voice as she opened her eyes releasing a few held in tears. Solardramon looked at her reflection, "I can't give up… I will find a way back to him," she said to herself as she stood back up and walked over to her bed, took off her remaining armor, and crawled under the sheets. She closed her eyes as her head snuggled against the pillow.

Drase walked down the large corridor, making his way towards his headquarters. He soon arrived and opened the door to see his team of comrades. Drase took a seat at the table in the center of the room and slammed his clawed fist across the metallic surface alarming the others as the sound echoed throughout the room. "Something Wrong?" came a female's voice as Drase turned to look at a fox morph, which was polishing her twin long pronged sias. "It's none of your business Shando," he said sharply as his spiked tail clicked against the floor loudly. "Oh, could this resentment be because Solardramon still doesn't love you?" Shando asked looking at Drase with a smirk across her muzzle.

Drase glared at her before taking a deep breath, "Shando, you are really nosey…but yes that is what angers me…I mean after all this time…I've given her everything since she's been here," Drase said as he stood up out of his chair and stretched out his long black wings. "Her heart must still belong to the one she talks about all the time…um…Flamedramon…I think," came another voice as Drase turned to face a large tiger morph. "Blitz does have a point Drase, I mean ever since she has been here, she has tried to find a way back to him," Shando said while placing her sias back into their holsters around her waist. "That and the fact that you're not her type…I mean face it, you're a dranther morph…I have a better chance at her than you do since I'm a dragon," came another voice as Drase turned to look at the large dragon morph.

"No one asked for your opinion Spit Fire," he said as he turned away to look back at Shando and Blitz. "We'll just have to keep her here longer…Shando, you and Blitz guard the portal gate while I keep on an eye on Solardramon," Drase said as he turned and walked away. Solardramon was fast asleep in her room, dreaming back to what happened, and how she came to Fur earth… [It was a beautiful day in the digital world and she was in the canyons relaxing in the sunlight.

Her ears twitched as she sensed something, even her earring began to glow. Solardramon looked around to notice something shimmer a few feet a way from her. She got to her feet and walked toward the shimmering object but hesitated, maybe she should wait for Flamedramon, but then again maybe nothing would happen. She stepped closer to the object to instantly be engulfed by a shimmering glow… "What's happening?" she asked looking around to be surrounded by darkness. Solardramon felt her insides spin as if she was free falling down into a deep, bottomless pit until the darkness faded and she was in another place.

She felt herself increasing in speed as she looked down…"Uh Oh," she said as the shimmering glow around her disappeared and she plummeted toward the ground below. Solardramon took a deep breath before twisting her body in mid air as she landed on the ground with a thud. She looked around the area to notice large buildings in the distance. "Where am I?" she asked looking around as her ears twitched picking up a sound, she turned to see a winged figure in the sky flying towards her. Solardramon jumped back and got into a fighting position as the figure swooped down towards her. The figure landed in front of her, as its wings folded into place. She looked over the strange figure which looked like a solid black Cougramon but a little taller than her with dragon horns, wings, spikes along the back, a spiked tail, and walked on it's back legs.

The figure's emerald green eyes peered into her golden ones… "Welcome to Fur earth…my name is Drase," it said in a low booming voice as it lightly bowed before her. Solardramon looked at him closely… "My name is Solardramon," she said relaxing a little now since he wasn't threatening to attack her. Solardramon… I guess you must be new around here," Drase said, as he looked her over. "Well you could say that…I'm not even from here…I'm from the digital world," Solardramon said as she looked around trying to figure out what happened. "Well you must come to the city with me and get some clothing…a female dragon shouldn't be dressed the way you are," Drase said as he walked up to her.

Solardramon looked at him, "This is how I always dress…I'm an armor digimon," she said crossing her arms. "An armor what?" Drase asked looking at her curiously. "A digimon…what are you?" Solardramon asked as she looked at him. "Well I'm a dranther morph…and well I've never heard of a digimon, but maybe Callista has…she knows everything," Drase said rubbing his chin with a clawed finger. "I can't go I need to get back before my friends start looking for me," Solardramon said as she turned away but Drase but a paw on her shoulder, "Solardramon, maybe Callista can tell you how to get back home…but why are you in such a hurry? Think of this as an adventure," he said with a smile. Solardramon pushed his paw a way, "I have someone that I really care about back where I came from…but if this Callista is as wise as you say she is…she'll be able to tell me how to get back," she said as Drase looked at her.

"Yeah, so who's the lucky guy?" he asked as his smile faded a little. "His name is Flamedramon…can we go now?" Solardramon said looking at him as he nodded. "I'll give you a lift," he said stretching out his wings. "That isn't necessary…you just lead the way and I'll follow you," Solardramon said with a smile, as she motioned him to take the lead. Drase bowed his head before flapping his wings and flying toward the city. Solardramon took a look behind her before making her first leap, soon catching up to Drase. He was amazed at her agility as he watched her every move. Solardramon glanced around as they entered the gates of the city. There were different creatures everywhere she looked… all shapes and sizes… young and old.

They all looked at her strangely… she could feel each stare as she continued to leap on. Drase looks down at Solardramon then raises his head to see the biggest building in the city… their destination. He swoops down in behind Solardramon and wraps his arms around her waist… then lifts them up higher in the sky. Solardramon squirms around a little in his grasp… she was shocked by the sudden closeness and really didn't like it. She looks up to see the large tower in the center of the city, as they grow closer to it. "That's the Tower of Wisdom… Callista lives there," Drase said softly looking down at the back of her head… actually having feelings of affection for this strange new female.

Drase circles the building before landing on a platform. Solardramon jumped out of his grasp and turned to look at him. "I don't think I recall you asking me if I wanted a lift?" she asked… a hint of anger in her voice. "Well I thought you'd like to get here faster," Drase said as he looked down at her. "I was doing fine on my own… when I want help I'll ask for it," she snaps before turning away from him to look around. Drase growled under his breath… this female was different from any other female… her fiery attitude was amusing and attractive. He puffed, letting out a small breath before walking past Solardramon. "Coming?" he asked looking back at her, as his spiked tail swayed side to side.

Solardramon looked at him closely before stepping toward him… just wanting to leave and be back home. The building felt cool inside. She looked around as they continued to walk on down the long hallway. Solardramon's ears twitch; looking ahead she could see two large doors coming into view. "We're almost there," Drase said looking down at her with a slight smile across his muzzle. Solardramon looked back up at him, "Good, I'm ready to get back home," she said quickening her pace towards the doors. Drase frowned… he didn't want her to leave… he wanted her to stay. He increases his pace, reaching the doors before she did. Solardramon watched as Drase pushed against the doors… opening them slowly as she walks inside to see another creature similar to Drase but totally different.

A bright white glow radiated from the creature as it turned to face Solardramon. Its mystic blue eyes looked deep into Solar's. "Welcome to Fur earth Solardramon," came a soft smooth voice, as the creature stood up. "How did you know my name?" Solardramon asks… feeling a little shocked that this creature already knew her name. The creature smiled, stretching out its long feathery wings of white and black. "My name is Callista… and I know what you already ask of," she says softly, folding her wings back into position before sitting back down. Solardramon was blown away… Drase was right about Callista she did know everything. She took a couple of steps toward Callista. "Solardramon I sense a deep feeling of love when I look into your eyes… a love for another like you… Flamedramon," Callista says softly with a smile across her face.

Solardramon blinked her eyes, "Yeah that's right I do love Flamedramon… so please tell me how to get back home… I need to be with him," she said softly already missing Flamedramon. Callista looked at Solardramon then glanced at Drase… sensing that he didn't want Solardramon to leave and would stop her. "The way back home is through the portal… the portal is always near, though your path is blocked by a dark shadow," she said softly looking into Solardramon's eyes. "What shadow? I don't have time for this Callista I need to get back," Solardramon said looking back at Callista sensing that something was wrong. Her tail swished behind her… couldn't they understand she wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

"Solardramon, I know how much you want to get back… I can see it… You have to find a way around the shadow to get back to your world… look with in the shadow's circle for help," Callista said as she stood up and walked over to Solardramon. Solardramon crossed her arms… she didn't like the way Callista explained things. Callista placed a paw on Solardramon's shoulder, "While you find your path you are welcome to stay here in the tower or anywhere you like," she said softly. Solardramon pushed her paw away and took a step back, "I don't want to stay anywhere here," she said loudly turning away and running out the door. She was gaining speed until she ran into something. "Hey watch where you're going!" snapped a female's voice.

Solardramon quickly got to her feet to see another strange creature on the floor. The creature got to its feet and looked at Solardramon, "Crazy female dragon," the figure said. Solardramon looked at the figure, "Look I'm sorry for running into you," she snapped feeling her patience slipping. "Sorry doesn't cut it, I mean no one hits Shando and gets away with it," the figure said glaring at Solardramon. "I don't have time for this or you either Shando," Solardramon said as she walked past Shando. Shando growled as she grabbed Solardramon's arm and jerked her back to face her, "Hey I'm not finished talking to you yet!" Shando snapped. Solardramon looked at her, "As far as I'm concerned our conversation was over… so let me go or loose that arm," she said with a hint of anger in her voice… knowing she didn't want to fight but didn't like this creatures attitude. Shando growled… "Is that a threat?" she asked tightening her grip.

"No more like a promise unless you let me go," Solardramon said glaring into Shando's amber eyes. Shando was furious… no one has ever stood up against her before… and this new dragon wasn't going to get away so easy. Solardramon flexed her claws and knocked Shando away roughly… before turning and walking back down the hall. Shando growled as she pulled out on of her sias and ran up behind Solardramon. Solardramon's ears twitched as she turned around as Shando leaped at her. She raised her claws as Shando came down… blocking the sia but wasn't ready for the other sia… pain sunk deep into her right arm… slicing through her belts sinking deeper into her arm. Solardramon winced as she gritted her teeth and pushed against Shando. Drase noticed them as he ran to them. Shando fell backwards against the wall.

Drase walked up to Solardramon seeing the sia still stuck in her arm. He quickly jerked it out. Solardramon screamed as she covered the wound with her armored claw before slumping against the wall. Drase turned to Shando and lifted her up against the wall… holding the sia close to her neck. "Shando, stop this Solardramon is a guest here," he said harshly with a light growl. Shando looked at Drase, "Some guest… she needs to learn some manners," she said as Drase let her go. Callista came down the hall, "What has happened here?" she asked walking over to Solardramon… noticing the blood seeping over her blue fur. "Shando attacked her," Drase said looking at Callista. "Shando, you should be punished for your behavior… the war is out there… not here," Callista said as she looked at Shando.

Shando picked up her sias and put them back into their place, "Sorry, it won't happen again," she said with a low voice. Callista looked at Solardramon, "Come with me, and I'll fix your arm," she said softly. Solardramon looked at Callista before walking slowly along with her back into the room. Drase looked back at Shando and growled before following after Callista and Solardramon]… Solardramon opened her eyes as the morning sun beamed into her room. She yawned and stretched… another day with out Flamedramon. She slowly slid off the bed, picked up her chest armor, and strapped it on, before walking out onto the balcony to feel the full the sunlight wash over her. Solardramon sighed as she leaned against the balcony… thinking about the dream she had… still trying to figure out what Callista meant by the shadow.

Her stomach growled, "Well I guess I better eat… then I'll try to figure out how to get back… I have to get back," she said raising up off the railing and walking back inside. Solardramon opened the closet door and pulled out the outfit that was giving to her to wear while she was there. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the clothing but she didn't have much of a choice. She quickly slipped the skirt up on her and fastened the belt around her waist. The skirt was the only thing that was comfortable… since it was made especially for her. Solardramon's tail swayed lightly behind her, as she walked back over to her bed and picked up her faceguard. She gently traced her fingers over the purple diamond before slipping it onto her face.

She walked over to the door and opened it… instantly sensing something strange as she walked down the hall. Solardramon couldn't shake the feeling… it was something she knew… the feeling even seemed to cause her scars to hurt underneath the faceguard. She walked a little faster until rounding the corner to see the source of the feeling… a Deranga warrior being lead away. Flash backs ran through her mind, bracing herself against the wall she closed her eyes… [It had been a couple of days since Solardramon arrived in Fur earth but Callista had already told her everything about their world. "We are in the midst of a war," Callista said looking out over the city. Solardramon walked over to her and looked around, "With what?" she asked.

"Solardramon, you notice that Drase and I are different… we are both hybrids, well there is another city across the sands… where Derangas live," Callista said softly looking down at Solardramon. "Derangas?" Solardramon asks giving a curious look. "Well Derangas are true bloods… like Shando and many others here in the city, they want to destroy all hybrids… especially me since I'm a hybrid and rule the city," Callista said as she turned and walked back into her room. Solardramon looked at her… she felt a little sad that all she could think about was getting home… when these creatures were having their own problems. "Solardramon it is ok that you want to return so badly… This is our own fight, not yours… you need to follow your own path," came Callista's voice. Solardramon hated when Callista did that… it was like she could read your mind.

"Am I interrupting?" came a voice all too familiar as Solardramon turned to see Drase landing on the balcony. "Not really, just getting filled in on what's going on," Solardramon said crossing her arms lightly since her wound was bandaged tightly. "What do you think?" Drase asked looking at Solardramon curiously. "Well I think you've got a real problem with these Derangas," she said looking back at Drase then Callista. They both nodded as they looked back at her. Solardramon's ears twitched… she sensed something, her earring started to glow. "What's wrong?" Callista asked noticing Solardramon's odd expression. "I'm not sure… I just sense something," Solardramon said looking back out over the city.

Suddenly there was a loud blast… smoke quickly appeared toward the gates of the city. "Drase! The Derangas they're attacking," came Shando's voice as she burst into the room. "What?" Drase asked looking at her. "They're here… they just entered the city," Shando said. Drase looked at Callista then Solardramon… "Stay here," he said before stretching out his wings and flying out of the room. Shando quickly ran out of the room joining the others. "This is very bad," Callista softly spoke with tears slowly seeping out of her eyes. Solardramon looked at her, "Don't worry Callista I'm sure it will be fine," she said softly placing a hand on Callista's shoulder. Callista looked up into Solardramon's golden eyes and smiled.

The Derangas were everywhere as Drase and his friends fought back with everything they had… but the lead Deranga was missing. Solardramon looked around… she sensed something was wrong. The door to the room swung open as Callista screamed. Solardramon turned quickly to see a large creature coming through the door with a huge sword clutched in its hands. The creature slashed the sword down at Callista… so sure of killing the hybrid leader… but something stopped him. Solardramon was in front of Callista… her armored claws blocking the sword from going any further. She winced… this creature was really strong and putting a lot of power into the blow that was meant to end Callista's life. "How dare you interfere?" came the creature's loud booming voice. Solardramon blinked her eyes… the creature was actually putting more force onto the sword… her bandaged arm was starting to feel weak against the pressure. 

She had to think quickly… gathering all her strength she pushed off her legs as if leaping knocking the creature backwards. "Callista go… get out of here," she said looking back at Callista. "Be careful," Callista said before spreading her wings and flying out over the balcony. Solardramon turned back to the creature that was getting to its feet. "I'm the Deranga leader… you will pay for this interference!" it yelled charging at her. Solardramon took a glance behind her noticing the balcony… "You have to catch me first," she said before doing a round of back flips and landing on the balcony railing.

The Deranga growled as he leaped at her. Solardramon leaped into the air… twisting her body around as she turned to look at the Deranga who was after her. The Deranga leaped from the balcony after her… he too was a fantastic leaper… not as fast as her but fast enough. Solardramon leaped onto another balcony before leaping into the air again to land on the ground. The Deranga landed with a thud a couple of yards behind her. He was breathing heavily… this creature was making his blood boil. Solardramon glanced behind her… noticing the Deranga and all the others in the background… war was still in the midst.

"Now to end this!" yelled the Deranga leader glaring at Solardramon. "My thoughts exactly," Solardramon said as she pulled her right arm back feeling a twinge of pain from the wound. The Deranga charged at her… slashing his sword at her. The sword sliced across Solardramon's muzzle knocking her faceguard to the ground. Solardramon was shocked… she hadn't seen him coming… she wasn't ready for an attack that fast as she leaped backwards… still trying to power up her attack. The Deranga was shocked that she was standing… he leaped at her with his sword aimed right at her.

Solardramon leaped into the air just as the sword came down… sinking itself deep into a stone. Solardramon looked and watched still trying to get enough time to power her attack. The Deranga growled as he pulled at his sword but it was stuck with in the stone. He growled as he looked over at Solardramon… he leaped into the air lashing out three long claws from a gauntlet around his wrist. Solardramon jumped out of the way of the first blow… but wasn't for the second as the gauntlet on his other arm came to life… the sharp claws slicing across the right off her face. Solardramon screamed… the stinging sensations multiplying across her face. 

"Now to finish you," came the Deranga's voice. Solardramon looked up at him, "Not likely," she said in a harsh tone… her pain and anger filling her attack as the ball of fire glowed brightly with in her claws. "Solar Blast!" she yelled thrusting her arm forward. The Deranga leader felt the full force of the attack… sending him all the way back to his troops knocking some of them down. Drase turned to see Solardramon in the alleyway bracing against the wall. The Derangas with out their leader fled the city. Drase walked over to Solardramon. Solardramon looked at him before she was engulfed by darkness]… Solardramon flinched her eyes feeling something looming over her as she looked over her shoulder to see Drase.

"I already have a shadow Drase… I don't need another one," she said shaking her head lightly… pushing the flashback away. Then it hit her about what she said… Drase was like a shadow to her… ever since she had arrived here he had followed close by her. "I was only seeing if you needed anything," Drase said looking at her. "Yeah I need a portal back home," She said walking back down the hall towards Callista's chamber. Solardramon thought back to what Callista had said about the shadow in her path but what about the shadows circle… what was the circle of the shadow. Callista smiled as Solardramon entered the room. "I was wondering if you were coming," she softly watching Solardramon take a seat next her. "I was just taking my time," Solardramon said looking at Callista then the food.

Blitz looked over at Solardramon… he liked her a lot as a friend since she was the only one who was nice and seemed to care about things. Drase walked quickly through the tower halls to soon see Shando guarding the gates to the portal as told. "Where's Blitz?" Drase asked. "Oh the kid needed a break so I let him get something eat… don't worry there isn't anything I can't handle on my own," Shando said lightly patting her sias. Drase sighed as he opened the door and they both walked inside to gaze upon the large, shimmering gateway that lead to the world where Solardramon came from. "Heh the charts read that only six days have passed equal to our twelve years," Shando said with a slight laugh. Drase grinned… "Wonder what her precious Flamedramon is thinking right now?" he said looking up at Shando.

Shando shrugged her shoulders… "Heh he might be enjoying a break from Solardramon's attitude," she said with a grin. Drase rolled his eyes as he looked back at the portal. "Well Flamedramon will never see her again," he said softly rubbing his claws together before turning and walking back out of the room. Shando followed behind him and shut the doors… once again guarding the room. Drase walked back toward Callista's chambers. Solardramon really didn't feel like eating after having all those flashbacks, but she did eat a little before getting up and leaving. Blitz sighed as he got up and followed after her. Solardramon walked all the way down to the other balcony and looked out over the city. "You know you're really amazing," came Blitz's voice as he walked up beside Solardramon.

"Where do you get that?" she asked looking at him. "Well I mean you've been here all this time and still never gave up on trying to find a way back home… even when you were hurt," Blitz said looking at her with a smile. "I don't belong here Blitz… my heart is back in the Digital World… not here," she said softly turning back to look over the city while resting against the railing. Blitz placed a paw on her shoulder, "Your heart is back with Flamedramon isn't it?" he asked softly watching as Solardramon turned to look back at him. "Yeah it is… but I'm worried… what if he's forgotten me? I mean it's been so long and these scars," she said softly touching her muzzle. Blitz smiled, "Oh come on now Solardramon I can't believe I'm hearing this from you… the one that never gives up… I mean I am what I am today because your spirit inspired me," he said trying to encourage her and make her feel better.

Solardramon smiled, "Thanks Blitz that means a lot to me," she said softly. "That's why I've got something to tell you… I know the way back to…" he starts but stops as Drase comes toward them. "Blitz what's wrong?" Solardramon asks giving a confused look as she looks at Blitz then sees Drase. "Solardramon meet me tonight at the west side balcony," Blitz said quickly before walking away. Solardramon was confused but something hit her… Callista had said something about with in the shadows circle she would find her path back home. "What were you two talking about?" Drase asked walking up to Solardramon. "Why do you want to know?" she asked looking at him. "Just curious," Drase said placing a paw on Solardramon's shoulder.

Solardramon slipped her shoulder out from under his paw as she turned away, "Curiosity killed the cat Drase," she said before walking away. "Solardramon, I have the right to know about everything that goes on around here," he snapped… his tone of voice harsh and cold. Solardramon glanced back at him, "Nothing is going on… just a friendly conversation," she said turning back away. Drase leaped into the air and landed in front of her, "You're hiding something," he said looking deep into her eyes. Solardramon glared up at him, "I have nothing to hide… so get out of my way," she snapped. Drase growled lightly as he stared down at her, "Solardramon I know you're up to something I can sense it," he said grabbing her arms tightly.

Solardramon squirmed in his grasp, "Drase let me go!" she yelled her tail swishing wildly behind her. "What are you up to? Trying to find you're way back home to the one you love… the one who hasn't seen you in twelve years… I've offered you the world here," Drase snapped shaking her lightly. Solardramon blinked her eyes as he shook her, "Drase I don't want the world here or any world… I just want to be back with Flamedramon… and I'll keep searching for a way back to him until the day I fade away!" she snapped back her golden eyes glaring up into his emerald green ones.

Drase could feel his blood boil hearing the name Flamedramon over and over was making him sick maybe he should go to the Digital World himself, find this Flamedramon, and destroy him where he could have Solardramon for himself. Drase released her as he thought more about the idea that had hit him. Solardramon knew he was thinking about something… and she didn't like the malicious expression on his face either. "What are you thinking about?" she asked crossing her arms. "Oh nothing… just had a great idea to make your stay more comfortable," he said softly before turning and walking away.

Solardramon didn't like this feeling; her senses were on edge as her earring glowed brightly. "I better find Blitz fast," she said quickly walking back towards her room. The bells of the clock tower echoed through the city as Solardramon made her way toward the west side balcony. The two moons reflecting off her armor causing a mystic glow as she arrived at the balcony to see Blitz. "What where you telling me earlier?" she asked. "Solardramon, I'm so sorry about not saying anything before but Drase was always around… He wants to keep you here forever," Blitz said looking sadly at her. Solardramon looked at him, "Blitz, do you know where the portal is?" she asked not really caring about the other things for the moment. 

Blitz nodded his head, "Yeah come with me… but Shando and Spit Fire are guarding it," he said softly. "Shando and Spit Fire… Is there a back entrance to the portal?" Solardramon asked looking around. "I don't think so," Blitz said looking at her. Solardramon sighed… she needed to get through the portal fast before anything happened. "I have an idea… Spit Fire is always attracted to females… just use a little of your charm and I'll take care of Shando," Blitz said with a smile. Solardramon smiled… it was a good idea… and she knew from past experiences with the dragon morph that he liked her so-called charm.

"Let's go then… where I can get home," she said as they both started running toward the portal room. Callista noticed them from her chambers… she sighed knowing what was to come… "Good-bye Solardramon… I'll soon return the favor," she said softly before turning away to stare up at the twin moons. Solardramon peered around the corner to see Spit Fire standing outside of two silver doors. "Ok I see Spit Fire… but no Shando," she said turning back to Blitz. "She must be inside," he said looking at Solardramon. Solardramon slowly took off her claws and laid them on the floor. "What do you plan on doing?" Blitz asked looking at her curiously.

"Well I'm going to lure him over here then knock him out with one of my claws," she said softly tracing the belt buckle to the skirt lightly with her fingertips. "How are you going to lure him here?" he asked. Solardramon glanced back at him… "You ask to many questions, but keep this between me and you ok," she said softly before walking out into view. Spit Fire noticed her, watching her move towards him slowly. Her fingers still lightly tracing the belt buckle. Solardramon sighed; she couldn't believe she was going to do this. Spit Fire couldn't blink his eyes… afraid he might miss a single movement as Solardramon swayed lightly toward him… her fingers undoing the belt buckle. Spit Fire smiled… he knew he was right… she did like him better.

Solardramon winked at him knowing he was hooked line and sinker. Spit Fire started towards her quickly as she continued her little luring dance… leading him back towards the corner. Blitz was amazed… as Solardramon rounded the corner with Spit Fire inches away from her. "Hey wait a minute," Spit Fire said noticing Blitz. Solardramon quickly picked up a claw and banged it against Spit Fire's head knocking him out cold. "Phew, that was close… by the way Solardramon nice moves," Blitz said with a cocky grin. Solardramon rolled her eyes as she put her claws back on. "Now it's your turn," she said watching Blitz run down the hall as she let the skirt fall to the floor.

Blitz opened the doors to see Shando sitting at on of the chart layout tables polishing her sias. "Don't you ever get tired of polishing those things?" he asked making his presence known. "Hey what are you doing in here? Where's Spit Fire?" Shando asked putting her sias away. "Spit Fire stepped out," Solardramon said entering the room as Blitz closed the doors behind her. "Blitz, what are you doing? Drase will kill you for letting her get away," Shando said looking at Solardramon then Blitz. "Who cares? It's not right to keep her here," Blitz said looking at Solardramon. Solardramon walked towards the portal, "Home," she said softly. Shando looked at her and growled… she didn't want to let Solardramon get away with it… but the thought of her being gone would be a pure delight.

Shando watched as Solardramon walked towards the center of the portal before pulling out one of her sias. Blitz looked at her… "What are you doing?" he asked. "Giving her a good-bye gift," Shando said looking back at Blitz then back towards Solardramon. "Hey Solardramon!" she yelled watching Solardramon turn towards her… "Catch this!" she yelled launching her sia at Solardramon. The sia hit against her with amazing force… the blunt end hitting, pushing her backwards into the portal. Solardramon instantly disappeared with in the portal out of their view. Going through the portal was weird… it seemed so slow unlike the fast travel she had when she arrived in Fur earth. Solardramon twisted her body around during a brief pause… getting ready for anything.

The pauses began to get shorter until she was free- falling again. Solardramon blinked her eyes looking around… the canyons… she was back home. Meanwhile at one of the canyons cliffs Cubimon caught sight of her missing friend. "Solardramon… she's back," she said loudly running toward the place Solardramon was heading. Solardramon hit the ground with a thud… it felt so good to be back home… the sunlight beaming down on her. Her ears twitched as she turned to be leaped on by Cubimon. Solardramon fell backwards with Cubimon on top of her.

"Oh Solar, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you… Flamedramon was going crazy… these past six days I bet me and the others have scanned over the entire digital world," Cubimon said hugging Solardramon lightly with her paws before noticing the scar across Solardramon's muzzle. "Solar what happened?" she asked getting off Solardramon. Solardramon was still in shock from finding that only six days had passed since she disappeared… "I got it from a war I was in… it's a long story… tell me where's Flamedramon?" she said looking at Cubimon.

"Well I'm not sure… I think he was near the forest or maybe the valley… hmm… he's in the valley," Cubimon said with a smile. Solardramon quickly go to her feet, "Good, I'm going to see him… you go get the others and meet us at the valley," she said with a smile as Cubimon nodded her head then leaped away. Solardramon took a deep breath before turning and leaping toward the valley's direction. Back in Fur earth Drase entered into the portal room to see Shando with Blitz. "I'm going through to take care of some business… keep Solardramon away while I'm in her world," he said looking at them.

"Umm I think that may be a problem…" Shando said, but it was too late Drase had already gone through. Drase flapped his wings as he came through the portal, entering the Digital World. Solardramon blinked her eyes noticing Drase out of the corner of her eye, "Oh no," she said watching as he hovered in the sky before flapping his wings. Solardramon watched as he flew past… never noticing her, but heading straight toward the valley… she quickly started after him. Drase picked up incredible speed with each flap of his wings until he notices something sparkle… catching his attention.

He swoops down closer to notice the sparkle coming from a creature below him… maybe this creature knew Flamedramon. Drase lands quietly on the ground behind a blue creature wearing fiery colored armor. He coughs and clears his throat looking at the creature in front of him. Flamedramon turns and looks at this strange creature, startled slightly never seeing such a creature as this one. "Who are you?" Flamedramon asks the creature. Drase looks at the blue creature and instantly notices the relationship and likeness of the "Flamedramon" Solar was always talking about.

The one that was in his way of getting to Solar this was the one. "I'm Drase... the last creature you will ever meet." he growls out as he walks towards Flamedramon. Flamedramon looks at Drase advancing slowly towards him. "Umm... Excuse me... we don't have to fight... we can talk this out." Flamedramon replies taking a few steps back. Drase narrows his eyes, "Talking won't do you any good, you have something I want... and this is the only way I'm going to get it," he says both arms reaching behind his back pulling out his twin blades. Each one was sharp and bright glowing in the sunlight; he holds them tightly in an X formation as he continues to advance.

Flamedramon knew this wasn't the time for diplomatic gestures, this "Drase" wanted to kill him, and he had to defend himself. Drase grips his swords and charges at Flamedramon quickly, "Errraggg!" He cries out slashing down with the first blade. Flamedramon quickly leaps to once side out of the way of the blade as Drase swings his second blade at Flamedramon while Flamedramon is in mid air. A clanging sound was heard as metal struck armor, causing a reverberation in both their bodies. Flamedramon looks down at his chest armor, a thick slice was made in it.

He knew this enemy meant business as he backs up slightly. Holding his sword tightly Drase steadies his hand and glares at Flamedramon. He mentally thinks to himself, this creature was fast, and strong he would have to use every trick he knew to beat this one… Flamedramon watches Drase, guessing that he might be planning something he slowly brings his claw back charging up the energy. Drase looked at the manner Flamedramon was in and finds that he is almost completely similar to Solardramon, he had seen her in action before and judged Flamedramon would be the same.

Flamedramon leans back slightly and then swings his arms forwards, "Fire Rocket!" he calls out as the fireballs shoot from his claws at Drase. Drase smirks slightly and slashes his swords through the air, once, twice. The last time he brought them both down at the same time in an X motion dispersing the fireballs. Flamedramon growls lightly seeing his attack was no effect on Drase, as long as he had those swords… he would be nearly impermeable. Flamedramon looks at his own claws, they were just as deadly as those swords… he slowly thought up a plan… taking two leaps back he leans down and charges at Drase as quickly as he can letting out an earsplitting roar.

He brought his claws down quickly towards Drase's face. Drase counters it quickly by bringing his right sword up as, the claw impacts the sword causing a loud clinging noise. In that same instant Flamedramon brings his left claw down towards Drase's face trying to slash out as the other sword swings in and blocks. Flamedramon allows himself a small smile as his plan worked out perfectly, his horn blade was gleaming brightly as he jabs it forwards towards Drase feeling it impact the soft scales and sink into the chest. Drase roars out in pain as his swords slash away at Flamedramon in front of him.

Flamedramon ducks down and rolls quickly out of the way, feeling his tail nicked lightly by one of the erratic sword swings. Drase clutches his chest stemming the blood flow as he glares out at Flamedramon. This creature was as tricky as he was, but he had another trick up his own sleeve. He leans his head back as he swings it forwards he shoots icicles and cold wind out of his mouth, being a mix of dragon powers. Flamedramon winces as the icicles instantly hit his body causing it to sting all over. Seeing he had Flamedramon right where he wanted him he charges in quickly behind the waves of icicles swinging his swords in from both sides.

Flamedramon sees from the sides of his eyes that the swords were coming in as he raises his claws as they slash against his claws once again on both sides. Drase sees that he has Flamedramon at his mercy now, without the claws protecting him he spews ice at Flamedramon's unprotected stomach. The ice crystals sink in deeply as blood spews out from the wounds. Flamedramon winces in deep pain knowing he will die if this keeps up, he kicks up as he leaps into the air away from the ice as the swords clash down, without the claws to hold them back, nearly taking off half of his tail. He lands a few yards back clutching his stomach with his claws, blood dripping out seeping into his white fur, he fights the pain as he grits his teeth.

Drase knew one more good attack would finish him off as he charges in swinging his swords on both sides causing Flamedramon to leap back. As Flamedramon does he kicks Flamedramon in the stomach with his foot claws sinking in deeply. Flamedramon screams in pain as he leaps back feeling more blood flowing out of him. He knows he has to do something now, before he is killed… calling up the last of his energy as he surrounds his body with fire creating a fiery shield around his body he charges at Drase. Drase opens his mouth as he begins to spew ice at the flame shield, but it melts before ever reaching Flamedramon.

Flamedramon closes in, as Drase swings his swords, but at this point the fire was burning so hot, that the refined steel softens and melts in Drase's hands. Cursing to himself he leaps back but Flamedramon keeps coming. Flamedramon puts on an extra burst of speed as he jams his horn deeply into Drase's stomach the fire burning the insides. Drase leans his head back calling out in pain as blood spews from his mouth coughing it up onto himself. Flamedramon pulls back and lowers his claws towards Drase's neck holding it there just a few inches away. "You can't win, leave now…" Drase looks at Flamedramon and smirks, "Well… maybe you have won, but you will never spend another day with Solar…" He laughs and flies into the portal. 

"If I can't have Solar, neither will you…" Drase calls out disappearing as the portal closes completely for good. Flamedramon winces feeling a burning sensation in his body… he looks at his stomach where the claws kicked him seeing a blackish substance flowing from the wound… "The claws… they must be poisoned…" he murmurs out… "Solar… I love you… I'm sorry…" he says quietly, falling onto the ground landing face first. He lays there unmoving as his tail waves once in the air and falls slumping on the ground. Solar leaps frantically arriving at the scene, her ears barely catching the very last words Flamedramon said.

She leaps to him quickly and turns him over looking at his body, covered with wounds… "Flamedramon… no… you can't…" She says as her eyes water her body shivering slightly as she shakes Flamedramon lightly trying to revive him. Her tears drop onto Flamedramon's faceguard, "Flame, please open you're eyes," she says softly brushing her muzzle gently across his but there was still nothing. "Solar, what happened to him?" came a voice as she raised her head to see Icedramon, Snow Cougramon, Gigadramon, and Cubimon. "Drase did this… we need to get Flame home," Solardramon said softly, slowly getting to her feet and trying to lift up Flamedramon.

"Solar, I'll carry him," Gigadramon said gently scooping Flamedramon up into his arms. Solardramon looked at Flamedramon's limp body cradled close to Gigadramon… feeling herself falling apart. "Don't worry Solar… when we get him bandaged up he'll be fine," Ice said nudging Solar's arm. "Yeah I know… it's just that… oh never mind," Solardramon said softly blinking her eyes as the tears rolled off her faceguard. "Let's get going," Cubimon said leading the way back towards Flamedramon's home followed by Snow and Ice. "Waiting for me?" Giga asked looking at Solardramon.

"Yeah… I mean you are holding my world in your arms," she said softly as another stream of tears escaped from her eyes. "Let's get back… climb up and I'll give you a lift," Giga says softly knowing how Solar must feel. Solardramon looks at him as he leans down towards her. "I can manage on my own… let's get going," she says as he agrees before they start after the others. Flamedramon's home wasn't too far away as Giga gently laid Flamedramon onto Snow's back… since he wouldn't fit inside. Cubimon pulled the bed sheets back as Snow walked over to the bed.

Solardramon tossed her claws to the side as she helped lay Flame on the bed while Ice brought over some bandages. Solar looked at the wounds closely… they looked awful as she cleaned them up before bandaging them up. She sighed as she finished placing a bandage on his side, "Please Flame… be ok… I just got back to you," she says softly rubbing her hand across his cheek. "Here," came Snow's voice as she laid a damp washcloth on Solar's lap. "Thanks Snow," Solar says with a smile before gently lifting off Flamedramon's face guard and laying it on the floor.

She gently rubs the washcloth over his face before placing it on his forehead. "Well all we can do is wait," Snow said looking at Solardramon. "Have a seat Solar," Icedramon said scooting a chair towards Solar. Solardramon sat down lightly… still looking at Flamedramon… feeling something wasn't right. She blinked her eyes feeling a little tired… probably from the portal change. Solar couldn't resist it any longer as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Her dreams were weird all see could see was a mountain surrounded by mists near the top, "What's going on?" she thinks to herself looking around. "Solardramon," came a voice as Solar turned to see Callista.

"Callista what are you doing in my dreams?" she asks a little shocked. "I've come to return the favor… since you saved me… I want to help you save Flamedramon," Callista says softly. "What do you mean? What's wrong with Flamedramon?" Solar asks looking at Callista fear building up inside her. "Flamedramon has been poisoned by Drase's claws… I know how to cure it," Callista said pointing towards the top of the mountain. Solardramon feel her heart stop… Flamedramon poisoned… the black ooze… she looks where Callista is pointing. "At the very top grows a plant called Zimenbru… it is the only plant that grows at such high altitudes… take it and boil it with fresh spring water… then let Flamedramon drink it… it will neutralize the poison and help heal him faster," Callista says before turning back to Solardramon.

"That doesn't seem so hard," Solar says, "The plant is very frail, it must still be alive when you boil it with the water… Solar you must hurry there isn't much time," Callista says before disappearing. Solardramon's eyes instantly open as she gets to her feet. "Ice, you and Snow take care of Flamedramon… Cubimon start a fire for me," she says walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Ice asks… "To get a cure," Solardramon says walking outside. "She's going with out her claws?" Snow asks looking at Ice. Solardramon runs up to Gigadramon, "Giga I need a lift to the Mountains," she said a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Heh, no problem… I'll get you there in no time," Giga says with a smile as he picks Solar up. "Good because time is what we don't have," She said as he started flapping his wings lifting them up into the air. Cubimon watched them from the window, "Wonder what's going on?" she asked looking back at Ice and Snow. "I don't know… but what ever it is it must be important for her to leave Flamedramon or her claws," Ice said looking at Flamedramon then Snow and Cubimon. "You're right Ice… she must know something we don't… but did you two notice those scars… I mean what happened… And who's this Drase character?" Snow asked looking at her friends.

"I don't know Snow, but I'm sure Solar will tell us when she's ready… she has more important things to worry about now," Ice said with a slight smile glancing over at Flamedramon. Gigadramon flapped his wings flying above the forest, "Why are we going to the mountains?" he asked looking down at Solardramon. "I need to get a plant Giga," she said looking up at him. "A plant… what for?" Giga asks shocked he's flying as fast as he is for a plant. "Flamedramon… he's been poisoned and this plant can cure him," Solar said softly dropping her head.

Giga sighed… "Then I'll get you to that plant," he said with a smile flapping his wings a little faster. Solardramon smiled raising her head to notice the mountains coming into view with every flap of Giga's wings. "This isn't good… he's burning up," Snow said softly looking over at Ice. "What are we supposed to do… we don't have hands?" Ice asked looking at Cubimon and Snow. "Heh… Snow use your tail," Cubimon said walking towards Snow. "Cubi, you're right," Snow said flexing her tail to grab the washcloth off Flamedramon's forehead. "Here's another damp one," Ice said reaching Snow another washcloth with her tail. 

"Solar had better hurry and get back," Cubimon said as the others agreed. Gigadramon shivers lightly as he and Solar rise up through the mist surrounding the mountain peaks. "There's so much moisture up here," Giga says watching beads of water appear on his metallic snout. "Yeah I know… the plant needs this moisture to survive… I just hope it will live long enough for me to boil it," Solar says lightly rubbing her hands over her arms dampening her fur from the moisture that was there. Solardramon looks around as her earring starts to glow brightly… "Hey your earring is reacting to something… is that good or bad?" Giga asked squinting his eyes from the bright light.

"Let me down Giga… I know where the plant is… that's why my earring is glowing?" she says with a smile as Giga nods and lets her go. Solardramon lands with a slight thud since they were up sort of high. She looks around to see a small group of plants growing closely together, kneeling down her earring begins to glow even brighter causing a golden light to swirl about the mist. She traces her slender fingers over one of the plants… it's cool to the touch and as smooth as silk. Solardramon quickly picks the plant near the root and clutches it close to her chest armor, "Please plant stay alive long enough to help me," she says softly raising back up.

"Gigadramon!" she yells as Giga appears through the mist. "Anything else?" Giga asks as Solar leaps into arms. "No, the last ingredient is near Flame's so let's go," she says as Giga nods and quickly descends from the mountaintop. "I can't believe that none of his wounds have healed yet… he usually heals so fast," Ice said looking over Flamedramon. "Solardramon knew something was wrong she said she was finding a cure… but for what?" Cubimon asked looking at Snow and Ice. "I don't know… I mean he was just in a fight with this Drase character and wounds don't need a cure… only sickness," Snow said with a sigh.

Solardramon looked down at the plant clutched close to her… it was still alive and seemed to be surrounded by a faint golden glow. "Your earring is still glowing Solar," Gigadramon said blinking his eye. Solar smiled understanding the golden glow was keeping the plant alive… her earring protecting it, "Yeah I know," she said. Flamedramon's house soon came into view, as Solar looked around fresh spring was all that she needed and she knew where some was. "Hey Solar's back," Cubimon said looking back at the others. "Good," Ice said looking out the window. Gigadramon dropped Solar at the door as she walked inside. "Anything?" she asked looking at them… hoping there was some change. "No… he just started burning up… what's that plant for?" Ice asked looking at Solar. "No time to explain Ice… I still have to get one last thing," Solar said grabbing a large bowl. 

"Solar what's wrong with him?" Snow asked watching Solar running toward the door. "He's been poisoned," Solar said before running quickly outside still clutching the plant close to her… scared to put it down thinking it might wither away. "Poisoned… no wonder his other wounds can't heal," Ice said softly dropping her head. "Poor Solar… I mean what if he doesn't pull through?" Cubimon asked looking at Flamedramon. "I'm sure he will… Solar will make sure he will," Snow said softly nudging Cubimon with a paw. Solardramon leaped as fast and as carefully as she could back towards Flame's. 

Her whole body on edge… her nerves on end… she had to hurry time was running out. The crystal clear water in the bowl barley splashed around as she leaped quickly soon making it back to Flame's. "Solar what's next?" Snow asked looking at Solar as she walked inside. "I have to boil… this water with this… plant," Solar says between gasps as she pours the water into another bowl. The others watch her closely as she peels the plant open… a watery substance oozing out and dripping into the water.

"Now to boil this together," Solar says walking over towards the fire. "Is there time to boil it?" Ice asked looking at Solardramon. Solar looked at them before grabbing one of her claws and slipping it on. Solar placed her claw in the fire holding the bowl tightly between her claws. She feels the flames brushing against her claws as she uses some of her own energy to bring the water to a boil quickly. The water soon bubbled heavily from the immense heat. Solar quickly pulls back her claw along with the bowl, "Now I hope this works," she said softly to herself pouring a little of the hot liquid into a glass.

Solar laid the bowel on the table and tossed her claw towards the other one before sitting lightly on the bed next to Flamedramon's head. Solardramon pulled off the washcloth and laid it on her lap before lifting Flame's head up gently. She reached over with her free hand and grabbed the glass, "Here you go Flame… drink this and you should be good as new," she whispers softly into his ears… touching the glass to his muzzle. The others watched carefully… Flamedramon was taking the liquid slowly… but would it really cure him. Solardramon sighed as the last of the liquid disappeared… letting Flamedramon's head back down gently before reapplying the washcloth again.

She gently stroked his cheek before walking back towards the couch, "Now what?" Ice asked looking at Solar noticing the still worried look. "We wait," Solar said softly her voice giving away to buried emotions. Cubimon and Snow sighed as they both looked at Solar. "I'm going to go thank Giga," Solar said walking away… shocking the others a little. Solardramon walked outside to see Gigadramon resting peacefully near Flamedramon's training grounds. "How is he?" Giga asked looking at Solardramon as she walked toward him. "I gave him the mixture… I just have to wait now," She said sitting down next to him… bracing against him.

Gigadramon looked down at her knowing Solardramon would be lost with out Flamedramon… "I'm sure he'll be fine," Giga says softly. Solardramon looks up at him and grins lightly. Time seemed to pass by a lot faster now as Flamedramon's eyes slowly started to flinch… trying to open. Still feeling pain throughout his body, but no pain greater than the pain he was feeling in his heart. He could still hear Drase's words… never spending another day with Solar… it didn't seem real. Flamedramon's eyes slowly opened… his vision temporarily blurred for a moment.

"Hey he's awake," Snow said looking at him and alerting the others. "S.. Snow," he said softly blinking his eyes. "Yeah it's me welcome back Flame," Snow said with a toothy grin as Ice and Cubimon smiled also. Flamedramon slowly pushed himself up into a sit position looking around. "What's wrong Flame?" Ice asked noticing the gleam in Flamedramon's eyes gone. "I might never get to see Solar again… the portal closed… but while I was out I could sense her near as though she was here," he says softly looking around, "But I was wrong she's still gone." Icedramon smiled along with Snow and Cubimon.

Cubimon's tail scooted out one of Solar's claws, "Well actually…" Snow starts as Flamedramon spots the claw… "Solar's here… she's back?" he asks trying to get up. "Take it easy Flame… We'll get her," Ice said walking toward the door. "Solar!" yelled Ice as Solardramon's ears twitched. Solar quickly got to her feet and leaped towards Ice. "What is it?" Solar asked frantically thinking maybe something was wrong. Flamedramon's ears twitched hearing Solar's voice. "Solar," he said softly looking toward the door. Solar's ears twitched… she knew that voice as she walked inside to see Flamedramon staring back at her. Her eyes watered as she walked toward him. 

Flamedramon gathered all his strength as he scooted off the bed… slowly getting to his feet as Solar came to a stop right in front of him. His reddish brown eyes starting to soften, as he looks over her to notice the scar… his eyes follow it until it disappears under the faceguard. He steps closer and raises his arms; taking off Solar's faceguard to see the other scars… blinking he lightly touches them. Solardramon looks at him before grabbing his hand in hers. "Don't worry about them Flame… they're slowly healing," she says softly rubbing his hand across her cheek. Solardramon quickly wrapped her arms around him… hugging him close to her gently. Flamedramon hugged her in return… he had missed her too. 

"Oh Flame I missed you so much," Solar said softly brushing her cheek against Flame's, "I missed you too Solar," he said returning her gesture as the others watched them. Icedramon smiled as she looked at Snow and Cubimon, "Maybe we shouldn't ask what happened to Solar," she said softly. "Why not?" Snow asked looking at Ice. "Some things are best left alone," Ice said softly turning to look back at Flamedramon and Solardramon. "Yeah maybe Ice is right… I mean look at them… they're back together that's all that matters," Snow said with a smile as she looked at Cubimon who nodded in agreement. 

In the following days of Solar's return and Flamedramon's come back they both healed back to the way it used to be… Solar's scars disappeared but not her memory… she told Flamedramon everything that had happened to her and he was glad that she was back. There's so much that can be taken away in a slip of time… cherish all the moments you can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Special thanks goes out to Flamedramon_Lover for helping me write the story ^_^ If there is any questions or comments contact me at solardramon_00@yahoo.com


	2. Dark Moon Rising

Well here is the 2nd chapter. The characters are the same. Hope you enjoy ^_^ (Digimon is property of Fox and companies)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
  
  
Two week had passed since Solardramon returned from Fur earth and Flamedramon went head to head against Drase. Flamedramon was severely wounded in battle having Drase's poison flowing through his body… but Solardramon found the plant to save him and they were reunited again. There was nothing to worry about… or was there…  
  
Dark Moon Rising  
  
"Drase Returns"  
  
  
  
It was a quite night, the stars sparkling in the midnight sky. Solardramon looked out the window gazing up at the moon. She sighed as she turned her gaze over to look at Flamedramon who had fallen asleep on the couch… he was still recovering from the ordeal… but she was glad that she was back with him. Looking back at the moon she smiled, "Callista, thank you," she says quietly recalling how Callista had helped her in finding the plant that would neutralize Drase's poison and save Flamedramon's life. Callista smiled as she blinked her eyes… as though she could sense Solardramon's thanks. "What are you smiling about?" asked a low booming voice that was all to well known to her. "Nothing Drase just thinking about something," she said turning to look at Drase.  
  
He grumbled under his breath… still angry that Solardramon was gone and there was no way back to claim his well-deserved prize since he defeated the obstacle that was between him and Solardramon. Callista blinked her eyes reading Drase's thoughts… knowing what he was thinking… she had to be really careful about mentioning Solardramon's name in front of because of his anger. "Well I'm going to go visit with Blitz," she said turning and walking away feeling Drase staring a hole through her back for mentioning Blitz in his presences since Blitz had helped Solardramon leave. Drase watched as Callista disappeared behind the corner before walking down the opposite hallway towards his headquarters. Drase walked by the training area… remembering all the time he had spent there after his battle with Flamedramon… still surprised at how well Flamedramon stood against him… but even Flamedramon wouldn't be able to with stand his deadly poison.  
  
He smirked before continuing down the hall recalling the battle and the healing he had to go through. Drase shook his head before walking into the headquarters to see Shando, and Spit Fire sitting at the large metallic table in the center of the room. "Welcome back fearless leader," Shando said looking at Drase while polishing one of her sias. Drase looked at her, "Watch you're tongue Shando or you may join Blitz in the dungeon," Drase said looking at her as he took his seat. "Sorry," she said a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she continued to polish the sia. Spit Fire looked at Drase, "It's been a while… I mean since you've called for an emergency meeting," he said crossing his arms lightly. "Yeah so what's the emergency?" Shando asked finally holstering her sia back into place. Drase looked at them, "I'm going back after Solardramon," he said. Shando fell backwards in her chair with a loud thud.  
  
"What?" she asked quickly getting back to her feet. Spit Fire growled under his breath at the mention of Solardramon… he owed her back for knocking him out a long time ago. "I said I'm going after Solardramon," Drase said looking back at Shando narrowing his green eyes to stare into her amber ones. Shando slammed her hands against the metallic surface, "I can't believe you Drase… you almost got yourself killed because of her… its been 28 years get over her!" she yelled glaring back into his eyes. Drase jumped to his feet, "You forget Shando time travels faster here… only two weeks have passed and besides Solardramon is all mine now… the only thing I must do is find a portal back to her world," he said placing his hands on Shando's shoulders pushing her back down into her seat.  
  
Spit Fire glanced over at them shocked because of the extreme difference in time, "You mean that only two weeks has passed there equal to our 28 years?" he asked curiously. Drase looks over at him and nods, "That's right Spit Fire but this time will be different when I go back," he said with a smile. "Oh really? Why is that?" Shando asked looking up at Drase. "Because you two are coming with me," he said with that same sly grin. "Going with you… but Drase we don't have a portal," Spit Fire said… he actually liked Drase's idea since he'd get a chance to gratefully pay Solardramon back for disgracing his pride. Shando mumbled under her breath… not wanting to go… she hated Solardramon from the very the start because of Solardramon's attitude and alluring power over Drase. Shando looked up at Drase and let out a disappointed puff of air.  
  
"I still can't believe you're still after her… I mean she's not even from here," she said with a hint of anger behind her tone. Drase looked at her, "That is why I must have her… she is unique and rare just like me… we are perfect for one another," he said calmly patting Shando on the shoulder before walking over to the window peering out across the city. Shando looked at Spit Fire then back at Drase, "We're with you Drase," Spit Fire said getting up and walking over to join him at the window. Shando rolled her eyes before getting up and walking towards them… she would go but not because Drase wanted her to… but for her own reasons. "So are you with us Shando?" Spit Fire asked looking at her. "I'm standing here aren't I?" she snapped her fluffy tail swaying lightly behind her while crossing her arms. Drase smiled, "Good all that's left is finding a portal," he said glancing back at the city spotting Callista returning from the dungeon.  
  
Callista sighed looking out across the city… but something was different… a feeling rushed through her just like the day Solardramon arrived 40 years ago. Looking around her ears twitched while her mystic blue eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny near the bluff where Solardramon appeared. "Oh no," she said to herself glancing around to see if anyone else noticed it. Callista unfolded her long feathery wings and quickly took flight up towards the balcony leading to her chambers. "Wonder what that was all about?" Shando asked looking at Drase and Spit Fire. "She's up to something… I'll go check it out," Drase said turning around quickly his spiked tail whirling behind him. Callista lands in her chambers quickly folding her wings back into place before walking over to a small crystal orb in the corner.  
  
She rubbed her hand over the surface bringing it life as it began to glow with an eerie blue tinge. Callista placed both her hands on the orb and began chanting an ancient incantation… using a language as if from another world as a bright light surrounded the room. As the light faded a shadow appeared in the center of the room… it slowly lifting up from its flattened form to become a figure covered in a dark cape. "You called," the figure spoke softly raising its hands to pull back the hood revealing a female Clouded Leopard morph with sapphire eyes. Drase stood outside the door quietly his sensitive ears hearing a strange voice inside. "Shadow Weaver I'm glad I could reach you," Callista said walking toward her throne and taking a seat. Shadow Weaver smiled, "You are lucky… so why did you summon me?" she asked walking quietly towards Callista. "Shadow Weaver I've heard that you have the power to close portals… is that true?" Callista asked curiously her tail curling up against her leg.  
  
Shadow Weaver nods, "Yes its true… I do have the ability to close portals," she says looking back at Callista. Drase smiled… this might be his chance but portals could lead to anywhere… he sneaks closer to the door to learn more about the new portal opening. "Why do you want to know? Portals do not cause any harm unless someone goes through them," Shadow Weaver said snapping her clawed fingers as a chair appeared out of thin air behind her… allowing her to sit. "That's what I'm afraid of," Callista said sadly, "It's happened before a long time ago." Shadow Weaver nodded, "Oh I see but maybe this portal goes to somewhere of no inhabitance," she said crossing her arms. "No it's the same one… I can sense her there so it's the same as the last one… that's I called for you to close before anything happened," Callista said shaking her head lightly. Drase smiled… everything was going to plan… Solardramon was all his now.  
  
Shadow Weaver bowed her head, "As you wish but first I must retrieve a few things," she said getting up… the chair disappearing into thin air before she pulled the hood back over her head. "Thank you," Callista said watching as Shadow Weaver melted back into a flattened form and disappeared. Drase quickly made his way back to the others to find Shando violently punching and kicking a punching bag in the corner. "Pack you're things… we're leaving," Drase said alerting Shando and Spit Fire of his presence. "Really? But don't we need a portal?" Spit Fire asked walking towards Drase. "Already taken care of… but we have to hurry Callista has summoned some kind of Sorceress to seal the portal," Drase said with a light growl.  
  
Shando and Spit Fire nodded before quickly leaving the room to get some of their own gear. Drase stepped over to another table and picked up his brand new dual swords… lifting them into the air watching the light cascade over the sharp edge. "Just in case," he says softly before quickly holstering the two deadly blades in their holsters on his back between his wings. Moments later Drase met up with the others at the junction of the hallways. "We're ready if you are," Spit Fire said nodding to Drase as he folded his wings closer to him. "Good then let's get moving before Callista comes and tries to stop us," Drase said taking a step forward to be followed by Spit Fire and then Shando. The three of them quickly made their way out of the tower. Spit Fire stretched out his wings along with Drase. "Come on Shando," Drase said wrapping his arms around Shando's waist before flapping his wings… lifting them both off the ground followed by Spit Fire.  
  
"So where is this all great portal?" Shando asked looking down below as they passed over the city growing closer to the bluff. "You'll see it when we get there," Drase said looking down at her with a toothy grin. Shando looked around feeling a little nervous and queasy from the thought of traveling through to a new dimension… especially one where Solardramon was. In no time Drase dropped Shando on the bluff and landed behind her along with Spit Fire. Shando caught a glimpse of the shiny opening of the portal. "There it is… isn't it wonderful?" Drase walking toward the portal. Shando crossed her arms, "Oh yeah Drase it's just lovely," she said sarcastically with her bushy tail waving side to side. Spit Fire looked into at the shiny portal opening, "Is it safe to go through?" he asked looking over at Drase.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing to worry to about," Drase said looking at Spit Fire and Shando before looking back at the portal with a furtive smile growing across his muzzle. "I have a question… how do we know that we won't get trapped in that other world since Callista has a sorceress that will be closing the portal," Shando said walking up to Drase and looking into his eyes. "No worries Shando, we just grab my prize and leave before the sorceress has time to close the portal," Drase said patting Shando on the shoulder, "So let's get going… the quicker we get there the faster we get back." Spit Fire walked up closer to the portal reaching through the shiny glow to see his hand disappear. "Well go on through Spit Fire," Shando said pushing Spit Fire quickly through the rest of the portal.  
  
"You're next," Drase said pushing Shando inside while following in behind her. "Heh it feels like we're floating," Spit Fire said looking back at the others. "Yeah this is so great… I think I'm going to be sick," Shando said holding her stomach gently. Drase unfolded his wings, "Just to speed things up… let's fly through," he said grabbing Shando again and flying beside Spit Fire. They were gaining a lot of speed through the portal… which was different from the way Drase remembered it… there were no sudden pauses…just a constant flow. Spit Fire flapped his wings a long with Drase keeping up with him as he looked around at all the colors that surrounded them. Drase smiled this was going better than he thought until bang he hit something causing Shando to hit what ever it was head on.  
  
"Drase! Watch where you are going!" Shando snapped rubbing her head. "It's not my fault… something is in the way… but I don't remember anything here last time," Drase snapped back with a low growl in his voice. Spit Fire extended his arms to feel a hard surface but it was transparent, "I think this is new… maybe Solardramon has a few tricks up her claws," he said scrapping his claws across the surface. Drase released Shando and growled, "We'll have to go through it… Spit Fire try to break it," he said looking at Spit Fire who nodded. Spit Fire took a deep breath before breathing out a large blast of fire… engulfing the surface completely. Drase watched before taking a deep breath and breathing out a large blast of ice over Spit Fire's fire. The two powerful attacks combined together against the surface… causing small cracks to appear everywhere. "Now everyone hit it!" Drase yelled as they all leaped against the surface… breaking through it. Shando screamed as she opened her eyes to see land coming into view fast. Drase unfolded his wings quickly along with Spit Fire… but as for Shando she hit the ground hard.  
  
Drase and Spit Fire landed next to her, "Good thing this snow broke you're fall," Spit Fire said with a light chuckle as he helped Shando up. "Lucky you that I don't want to use you as a training dummy," Shando snapped before looking around the area… a sudden chill racing across her body. Drase looked around, "This place is different… I do not know this place," he said looking back at Spit Fire and Shando. "Well that's just great we're lost in winter wonderland and we'll probably freeze our tails off," Shando said rubbing her arms to keep warm. "We're not lost… we'll just have to scout out the area," Drase said looking at Shando. Meanwhile atop an icy cliff ledge Icedramon peered down at the three figures in the snow.  
  
"Hmmm, I better get a closer look," she said leaping down onto another ledge. Icedramon quickly and quietly ran across the snow… growing closer to the figures with each step. Drase's ears twitch as he looks around picking up a running sound. Icedramon stopped just in time… her armor blending into her surroundings. Icedramon notices the features of the black figure… instantly recalling the "Drase" that Solardramon had told her and the others about. "Uh oh," she said softly knowing that she had better get to Solardramon and Flamedramon before they did. "What is it Drase?" Spit Fire asked looking at Drase's odd expression, "I thought I heard something," he said looking back at Spit Fire. Icedramon quietly turned around and started to run back the way she came. "Look," Shando said pointing in Icedramon's direction. "Heh it must know where Solardramon is," Drase said lifting Shando quickly into his arms before flapping his wings.  
  
Spit Fire did the same as he flapped his wings to raise up into the air next to Drase and Shando. Icedramon ran as fast as she could as her ears caught the sound of their flapping wings letting her know that she was being followed. Icedramon glanced over her shoulder to see the three of them, "This isn't good… if I don't loose them Solar and Flame will be in big trouble," she said to herself while putting on another burst of speed as she ran across the snow. "Who is that?" Shando asked looking down at Icedramon, "I do not know or care… I just have a feeling she will lead us straight to Solardramon," Drase said flapping his wings. Icedramon leaped onto a frozen lake bed… quickly scooting across the frozen liquid before leaping onto the bank and started to run again. "I have to loose them," she said looking around to remember the ice caves nearby. Icedramon made a quick cut put kept up the same fast pace as she ran over the snow covered valley soon seeing the ice caves coming into view. "She's heading right for that mountain," Spit Fire said pointing to a large snow covered mountain.  
  
Icedramon leaped into the entrance of the caves… panting lightly as she stopped to notice the figures coming into a landing. Icedramon took a deep breath before running down the ice covered path and through the frozen labyrinth… knowing it like the back of her paw. Drase and the others slowly walked inside. "This place is like a freezer, the path is frozen and the ceiling is too low for you to fly in," Shando said looking around while rubbing her arms. Drase looked around, "Shando's right we won't be able to fly through here… so watch your step," Drase said walking onto the ice carefully. Icedramon ran quickly through the maze of ice each time sealing up the way she came, "That should hold them for a while," she said quickly leaving through the exit.  
  
Shando was the last one on the icy path… she walked slowly since she slipped around a bit on the ice. "Heh well that figure is covering her tracks… she's sealed off the way she came," Drase said with a light laugh before looking at Spit Fire, "You know what to do." Icedramon ran across the valley as fast as she could nearing Flamedramon's home. Spit Fire lead the way through the icy maze… his flaming breath melting through the ice. Solardramon looked out the window to notice Icedramon running toward them… instantly feeling a weird sensation that something was wrong. "Solar, what's wrong?" Flamedramon asked noticing the odd expression. "I'm not sure, just got this weird feeling," Solardramon said turning to look Flamedramon in the eyes.  
  
Icedramon finally made it as she pawed the door open quickly, "Solar, Flame I got some bad news," she said panting heavily. "What do you mean bad news?" Flamedramon asked looking at Icedramon curiously. Solardramon looked at Ice feeling that weird sensation growing. "Well I seen these three figures near my home and so I went for a closer look and noticed that one of them had the same features as the one you described Solar… the one that hurt Flame," Ice said in mid pant. "Drase… No… how did he get back here," Solar said shaking her head. Flamedramon growled lightly, "It doesn't matter I'll send him back in pieces," he said walking toward the door. Solardramon blocked the door way, "Flamedramon… No… I almost lost you once and I don't want it to happen again… you're not strong enough to go after Drase," she said looking Flamedramon in the eyes.  
  
"She's right Flamedramon, and besides it's not just Drase but two others are with him," Icedramon said sitting down. Flamedramon sighed knowing Solardramon was right but still he wanted to get rid of Drase. "Ice, what did the other two look like?" Solardramon asked looking at Icedramon and Flamedramon. "Well one of them had wings like Drase and was covered in scales and the other one was covered in reddish brown fur with a white tip on it's tail," Icedramon said looking at Solardramon. "Just great Drase brought along Shando and Spit Fire," Solardramon said crossing her arms then looking at Flamedramon. "Ice I need you to go and find Snow, Giga, and Cubi," Solar said turning to look at Icedramon who nodded before getting up and walking back toward the door, "Oh yeah I forget to tell you that they were after me… I lost them in the ice caves… but that won't hold them for long," Icedramon said looking back at her friends.  
  
"What? You could of told us that earlier," Solardramon said sharply looking back at Icedramon. "Well I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind," Ice said looking back at Solardramon before running off. Flamedramon walked over to Solardramon and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Solar…" he said softly stepping up closer to her. Solardramon turned to gaze into Flamedramon's eyes, "I don't know what to do… they're coming and I'm not going to let Drase hurt you again," she said blinking her eyes as her ears drooped lightly from being a little worried. Flamedramon reached up and subbed his hand gently across her cheek, "It's ok Solar… we'll think of something, we always do," he said with a slight smile. Spit Fire burned through the last blocked area as Drase and Shando walked by him toward the exit.  
  
Shando ran outside to feel the warm sunlight beaming down on her, "This is much better," she said looking up at the sky. "Hmm where did that figure go now?" Drase asked looking around to soon be joined by Spit Fire. "Well maybe it went straight since it went through those caves to get here," Spit Fire said looking at Drase, "I think you're right… Shando lets get moving," Drase said looking over at Shando who quickly joined them. Drase and Spit Fire unfolded their wings, "Spit Fire you take Shando this time," Drase said as Spit Fire nodded and grabbed Shando before flapping his wings lifting up into the air. "Not long now Solardramon," Drase said before joining Spit Fire and Shando in the air and started toward the direction they thought the figure went. Solardramon looked out the window…the weird sensation that she had felt when Ice came was still there and growing causing her tail to twitch nervously behind her. She looked outside to feel her stomach twisting in knots as her earring came to life in a brilliant glow.  
  
"They're coming this way," she said looking at Flamedramon. "Then we better get out of here and go to someplace safe," Flamedramon said putting on his face guard then strapping on his claws. "Yeah," Solar said putting her face guard on then reaching for her claws. "Any ideas about where to go?" Flamedramon asked watching Solar strap on her claws. "Maybe the cliffs, the forests there will give us some coverage," Solar said looking at him as her ears twitched, "But we better get going now… I think they are getting closer." Flamedramon nodded as he walked out behind Solardramon and shut the door.  
  
Solardramon looked around before looking at Flame, "Go ahead… I'll be right behind you," she said looking at him. Flamedramon looked at her, "Heh isn't it supposed to be the other way… me following behind you?" he asked looking at her with a small smile. "Yeah but not this time… so let's go," Solar said as Flame nodded and made the first leap. Solardramon looked around once more catching a glimpse of two figures in the distance, "I can't believe this," she said softly before leaping after Flamedramon. Drase and the others landed at the training area near Flamedramon's home. "Hmm this must have been a training place," Spit Fire said looking around while releasing Shando. "Yeah I bet Solardramon practiced here with Flamedramon," Shando said with a smile before looking at Drase.  
  
"Maybe so, which means she must be around here somewhere," Drase said looking around as his tail flicked behind him. Shando perked her ears and sniffed the air, "Speaking of Solardramon… I think I caught her scent… she was here," she said looking at Drase. "Good then we'll search this area till we find her," Drase said looking at Shando and Spit Fire with a toothy grin. Solardramon leaped alongside Flamedramon… she didn't like this feeling of Drase being back especially after what he did to Flamedramon. "We're almost to the forest… we'll be able to rest when we get there," she said looking at Flamedramon forcing a smile hiding her feelings. Flamedramon looked at her noticing the uncertainty in her eyes… she never could hide her feelings from him… her eyes giving her inner most feelings away.  
  
"Solar what's wrong?" he asked taking another leap. Solardramon blinked her eyes, "It's nothing… just a little worried about all this," she said leaping again. Flamedramon looked at her… he didn't like seeing all the worry in Solar's eyes. "Don't worry Solar everything will be ok," he said turning away… not really sure about the out come of this whole situation but he had to say something to try and comfort her. Solardramon watched Flamedramon closely remembering the way he looked when she came back… he was almost killed by Drase when he was in perfect shape… the thought of Drase attacking him now made her eyes water slightly. She blinked her eyes letting the loose tears slide down her faceguard… she wasn't going to let anything happen to him Drase would have to go through her first. Flamedramon soon came to a stop as he entered into the densely wooded area, "Well we made it," he said turning to look at Solardramon as she landed a few steps behind him.  
  
"Good and we weren't followed either," she said looking behind her… even the earrings glow dimmed. Flamedramon smiled, "So we're safe for now," he said looking at her before sitting down on a medium sized rock. Solardramon walked over to him and sat down on the ground bracing her back against the rock. Flamedramon looked down at her and smiled… at least they got out of there before they were seen… and Solar was still safe beside him. Drase looked around the area, "Where is she?" he asked himself before looking up into the sky noticing the sky turning darker, "Hmm I didn't plan on us being here this long… Spit Fire set up camp it looks like we'll be staying the night here," Drase said looking over at the others. "What? We're staying the night… Drase we can't that sorceress will close the portal on us," Shando said stamping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Shando… I don't care I came for one reason and I'm going to get it even if it takes a few years," he growled looking back at Shando. Spit Fire sighed not really wanting to stay here that long but Drase was the leader. "Well I guess we better find us a place to sleep for tonight," Flamedramon said looking around while getting up off the rock. Solardramon quickly got to her feet, "Yeah isn't there a cave around here?" she asked looking at him. "I think so… that should be a perfect place," he said with a smile. Solardramon grinned as they both started toward the direction of the cave. Solardramon and Flamedramon soon made it to the cave and walked inside, "Well it's not exactly great, but as soon as I make a nice warm fire it will be better," he said picking up some of the small twigs scattered across the ground.  
  
"Yeah, just think Ice lives in one of these… and it's covered in snow," Solardramon said with a smile as she looked over at Flamedramon, "That's true, but I prefer a nice warm fire," he said looking over at Solar who nodded in agreement. Spit Fire finally finished setting up camp and started a fire, "Do we have any food?" Shando asked walking over towards him slowly. Spit Fire glanced into a large pack, "Yeah I brought a few things… here you go," he said handing Shando a piece of meat wrapped in a cloth. "Hmm smells like grouse, did you raid the kitchen to get this?" she asked looking at him with a smirk. "Heh my little secret," Spit Fire said with a smile. Drase looked over at them and shook his head before glancing around to look in the direction that Solardramon and Flamedramon went… as if knowing Solardramon was there.  
  
"Well this feels a lot better now since we have a fire going," Flamedramon said looking at Solardramon as he sat close to the fire. Solardramon looked at him and smiled, "Yeah I just hope Ice has found the others by now," she said kneeling down next to him. " I'm sure she has found Giga by now and he'll be able to fly her anywhere else," he said looking at her then back at the fire watching the light form shadows against the walls of the cave. Solardramon looked outside into the darkness… the only visible light from the fire and the moon's glow. She had to know what Drase was up to… maybe lead him farther away from Flamedramon since he was after her anyways.  
  
Flamedramon looked at Solardramon before leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes… trying to think of a way to get rid of Drase once and for all. Shando walked around the area to notice three different sets of tracks leading in the opposite direction, "Heh well Solar you can run but Drase will still find you and your friends," she said softly with a low growl escaping through her muzzle. Drase looked over at Shando noticing the way she stared off into the other direction, "Shando, did you find anything interesting?" he asked getting up and walking toward her, "I found tracks leading off in that direction," she said pointing down at the tracks. Drase looked at them closely… the darkness causing no problem for him.  
  
"Hmm there's three different tracks… Solardramon must be with the one we seen but who else?" he asked looking around and sniffing the air. Shando shrugged, "I guess so… apparently she must have went off in that direction," she said. Drase nodded, "We'll leave here at dawn," he said walking back towards the fire where Spit Fire was. Shando sighed before following after him… not really wanting to stay the night in this strange new place. Solardramon looked at Flamedramon before getting up and walking quietly out of the cave… feeling the cool night air rustle through her fur. "I'll just go and see what he's up to… then come right back," she said softly looking back inside the cave at Flamedramon before leaping back toward Flamedramon's home.  
  
She leaped quickly before coming to a complete stop on a rock… her ears perked straight up hearing a certain sound. "So the sun does come out at night," came a voice that seemed to echo from all around. Solardramon looked all around… her ears perked straight up while her tail twitched nervously behind her. "Who's there, show yourself," Solar said sharply looking around for any hints of the speakers whereabouts. "I'm only a shadow in the midst of darkness… a friend within the night," spoke the voice again. Solardramon looked around… she was surrounded by all kinds of shadows and didn't like this feeling of being unable to see who she was talking to. "You need not fear me Solardramon, I only wish to talk… I know that you want to protect someone that means a lot to you," came the voice again as a cool breeze through the air. "How do you know my name… and what I'm thinking?" Solar asked glancing around. "How I know is not important… it's what I know that will help you. Solardramon, Drase is here for you… he does not know that Flamedramon still breaths… or that his sister helped you in saving his life," the voice said quietly… the echoes fading in the night breeze.  
  
"Since you know so much what am I supposed to do… I can't let Flamedramon get hurt again… not because of me," Solardramon said softly as her tail motions slowed. "There are some things that you can not stop… I warn you now to not interfere with what happens between Flamedramon and Drase because I have seen many ways of the battle and if you interfere the sun will set and darkness will rise," the voice said quietly. Solardramon blinked her eyes… surprised by the last words of the voice. "Who are you?" she asked again but nothing answered her… she was once again alone. She looked around before glancing back over her shoulder and leaping back toward Flamedramon… still confused by the strange voice… wondering if she had imagined it.  
  
Flamedramon opened his eyes as Solardramon landed back inside the cave, "Enjoying the night air?" he asked watching her walk over to a corner across from him and sit down. Solardramon looked at him then leaned back against the wall… thinking about what the voice said… telling her to not interfere. "Solar?" Flamedramon asked getting up and walking over to her to sit down beside her. Solardramon looked at him and blinked her eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked touching her shoulder. "Just thinking," she said looking into his eyes. "Ok well we better get some rest," Flamedramon said leaning back against the wall of the cave. Solardramon sighed before leaning against him… her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes and eventually going to sleep.  
  
Solardramon looked around… she was dreaming but this time something was wrong there was no sun shining in the sky, only rain falling to the ground as if tears falling from the sky. She looked around to notice a figure laying on the ground motionless. Solardramon walked slowly toward the figure… her heart stopped beating as she immediately noticed the fiery armor. "Flame… No!" she yelled rushing to him… falling to the ground lifting him into her arms. "Flame.." she said sadly tears streaming down her face, "No… how did this happen?" she asked rubbing her muzzle against his. A figure walked slowly behind Solardramon… soon coming to a stop a few steps away from her. Solardramon hugged Flamedramon closer to her to soon feel nothing… "No! Flame you can't leave me!" she yelled looking around trying to find him.  
  
"Solardramon," spoke the figure as it flapped it's long feathery wings. Solardramon turned to see her old friend, "Callista, Flamedramon… he's gone," she said as tears rolled off her face guard. "Solar this is a dream… Flamedramon is still alive… for now," Callista said kneeling down next to Solardramon. "Then why this dream?" Solar asked sadly wiping away the tears. "It is up to you to save Flamedramon… Drase will be enraged when he finds that he still lives and will do anything to kill him off," Callista said looking into Solar's eyes. "How will I know what to do… I mean I have already been warned that if I interfere that I may be killed," she said looking back at Callista. "Yes I know… I do not know what all Drase will do, but you must keep your eyes open for anything or what you have just experienced maybe the outcome of the battle to come," Callista said blinking her eyes.  
  
"I won't let it end like that… I can't let anything happen to him Callista and you know that… Drase would have to go through me first," Solardramon said getting to her feet. "Solardramon I know how much you care but once Drase becomes enraged you will not matter… only killing Flamedramon will, but a few words of advice… just because you think you're winning never underestimate your foe," Callista said before disappearing in a puff of white smoke. Solardramon shook her head then looked at the spot where Flamedramon was laying moments ago, "I won't let this happen," she said before walking away. Flamedramon lightly shook Solardramon, "Solar… wake up… Ice is back with the others," he said softly. Solardramon slowly opened her eyes to look into his eyes before noticing Ice, Cubi and Snow around her.  
  
"Wake up time Solar," Cubi said playfully. "I got them here… Giga is looking out for us outside," Ice said looking at Solar. "Good," Flamedramon said with a smile. "So we're all ready when you are," Snow said looking at Flamedramon and Solardramon. "Thanks guys," Solar said with a smile. "No problem Solar… I mean you two are our friends… and we'll do all we can to help out," came Giga's booming voice through the cave. "We can't go wrong with friends like you all," Flamedramon said looking at the others then turning to Solar with a smile on his face. "Yeah that's right," she said nodding her head before getting to her feet along with Flamedramon. "Yeah we'll teach them not to enter our world uninvited," Snow said as her tail flowed wildly behind her. "Yeah," Ice said in agreement as she looked at Solardramon and Flamedramon. "Don't get too get excited you two… remember Drase has friends this time and they are just as bad as he is," Solar said crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah but there's only three of them and six of us, so we should have the upper hand," Snow said looking at her friends. "Just because we outnumber them doesn't mean anything, these guys are tough and crafty," Solardramon said looking at the others before turning to look at Flamedramon. "Solar's right, don't underestimate them," he said looking at Solar then turning to the others. Drase looked around, "Come on you two, quite lagging behind we have to find her," he said folding his wings closely to him. "Why bother? I mean we'll never get back home now," Shando said sharply as she holstered one of her sias. Spit Fire looked at Shando then at Drase, "Can we get back home?" he asked quickening his pace. "I'm sure we'll get back home, I mean we are the best warriors," Drase said looking back at Spit Fire and growling lightly at Shando's remark.  
  
Shando growled as Drase turned away from her… it wasn't right to be here just because Drase was obsessed with Solardramon. Drase blinked his eyes thinking of how he was going to get Solardramon back with him… knowing that she would probably fight back… but none the less he'd take her back even if he had to drag her back kicking and screaming. Shando looked at Spit Fire, "Can you believe we got dragged into this?" she asked, "Well Shando he is our leading officer and friend, so we have to do what he says," Spit Fire said looking back at Shando catching the disagreeable look on her face. Solardramon and Flamedramon walked out of the cave to look at Giga, "See anything?" Solar asked looking up at the large digimon.  
  
"Not yet, but if these three are as bad as you say maybe we should try to separate them… you know divide and conquer," Giga said looking down at Solardramon and the others. "Giga that's a good idea," Flamedramon said looking up at Giga. "Wait I hear something," said Cubi as she rushed towards everyone. "Like what? I don't hear anything," Ice said looking at Cubimon. Snow twitched her ears, "Wait I hear it too," she said looking at Ice and the others. "So do I," Solar said as she looked toward the direction they had came. "They're coming," Flamedramon said as his tail swayed behind him lightly. "I'll stop them first while you all get out of the forest… it's too crowded here to battle all at once," Giga said looking at his friends. "Be careful Giga," Cubi said before walking the other direction toward the valley followed by Ice and Snow.  
  
Solardramon looked at Gigadramon, "Thanks Giga," she said with a smile, "No problem Solar now get going," he said before flapping his wings and flying into the air. Solardramon looked at Flamedramon and nodded as they both leaped after the others heading toward the valley. Drase looked back at Shando and Spit Fire, "Hurry you two I have a feeling that something is coming," he said twitching his ears as his tail flicked in the breeze. Shando pulled out one of her sighs and rubbed a finger over the long sharp prongs, "Let it come… we'll teach it a lesson," she said. Spit Fire sighed as he walked over to Shando, "The way you polish those things I'm surprised you still have them," he said rolling his eyes. Shando smirked as she spun the sia around her finger landing it back into its holster, "They may be over polished, but they can slice through anything," she said walking a little faster as her fluffy tail waved behind her.  
  
Spit Fire shook his head before catching up with her and Drase. Shando looked around the area noticing a forest up ahead of them and a crystal clear lake on the other side of them, "We'll Solardramon does have a beautiful place," she said softly before her fox ears picked a faint sound, "Did you two…" she started but was silenced by Drase's paw over her muzzle. Drase nodded as he looked around but seen nothing… only hearing a low rumbling sound as if something was growling at them. Drase looked around, "If anyone is out there… show yourself!" he yelled growling under his breath. "As you wish," came a booming voice as Gigadramon landed in front of them and roared loudly. "What the?" Spit Fire asked shocked at the size of the creature before them as he unfolded his wings.  
  
"Attack it!" Drase yelled looking back at Shando and Spit Fire. Spit Fire breathed out a breath of flames toward Gigadramon… but in the attack burned the tip of Shando's tail. "Ah, Spit Fire… watch where you aim that mouth of yours!" Shando yelled as she looked back at Spit Fire while putting out the flames on her tail. Drase unfolded his wings and flew up into the air. Giga laughed as Spit Fire's flames tickled him. "Heh is that all you got?" he asked with a laugh as he looked at Spit Fire. Shando looked at Drase, "Spit Fire can keep him distracted while we go after Solardramon," she said as Drase nodded before swooping down and lifting her into the air with him. Spit Fire watched them fly away, "Hey what about me?" he asked looking at Gigadramon then at them.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me," Giga said with a smile. Spit Fire gulped… he didn't know if he could take this huge monster all by himself, but he had to try he didn't have a choice. Giga watched him carefully making sure this small creature before him didn't try anything tricky. Shando and Drase landed right at the entrance the wooded forest, "This looks really dense," Shando said looking at Drase. "Well there's nothing to worry about so come on lets go," Drase said taking a step into the forest while folding his wings closely to his back. Shando sighed before walking after him while twitching her ears… she felt as is she was being watched but didn't see anything except the trunks of trees. Spit Fire took the air hoping to rely on his speed against Gigadramon but it wasn't working… this creature was not having to move that fast to keep up with him since he was so big.  
  
Spit Fire attacked again breathing out a large gust of fire right at Gigadramon's face but nothing was stopping this creature. Gigadramon flipped his tail through the air striking Spit Fire hard… sending him straight into the clear water down below. "Time for swimming lessons," he said landing at the waters edge. Solardramon stopped and looked behind her, "Solar what is it?" Flamedramon asked looking at her then in the direction she was staring. "I think I heard something," Solardramon said looking at Flamedramon. "If it's Drase then let him come," Flamedramon said raising his right claw. Solardramon walked over to him, "We can't fight him here, we need to be where we can get a drop on him," Solar said looking into his eyes.  
  
Icedramon and Snow Cougramon looked at each other then looked at Solar and Flamedramon, "We'll go check it out," Ice said. "I want to go too," Cubimon said jumping in between Icedramon and Snow Cougramon. "Oh alright," Snow said smiling at Cubi. "You two better keep going," Ice said looking at Solar and Flame. "Yeah, lets get going," Flame said looking at Solar who nodded. "And don't worry about Ice or Snow… I'll protect them," Cubi said proudly. Solar along with the others sighed at Cubi's words before she and Flamedramon turned and continued out of the forest. "Ok you two we have to be ready for anything… Solar said these things mean business and so do we," Ice said looking at Snow and Cubi. "We know so lets get ready for them," Snow said as they agreed and got into their hiding positions for their attack. Drase looked around, "Hmm something doesn't seem right here, Shando what do you think?" he asked looking back at Shando.  
  
"Well it's hard to say I mean I don't feel anything weird but I have a weird feeling," Shando says looking around while walking past Drase. Icedramon looked at Snow and Cubi from the corner of her eyes and flicked her tail… giving them the signal to be prepared. Snow and Cubi nodded as they each got lower to the ground ready to pounce at Ice's lead. Drase looked around feeling a cold, icy breeze blow over him, "Is it just me or is it getting colder?" Shando asked rubbing her arms lightly. Drase turned to look at her noticing her tail covered with small icicles. "Shando, your tail is freezing up," he said shocked while looking around again. "What?" Shando asked turning to look for herself to see her fluffy tail starting to freeze over. "Now!" Icedramon yelled leaping from her hiding spot to land right in front of Shando.  
  
"It's that creature from the snow lands," Shando said looking at Ice. Drase looked at Icedramon but quickly turned to see another creature leaping at him… this creature looked awfully familiar to him, "Callista," he said softly thinking the creature looked like her. Snow leaped up into the air to land on Drase knocking him to the ground hard as she growled loudly. "Drase!" Shando yelled pulling out her sias and throwing them at Snow, but they never made their mark as Cubi leaped into the air catching the sias from the side in her mouth. "No way!" Shando said shocked that her sias were actually caught. Icedramon looked at Shando, "It's time for you to chill out… Ice Statue," Icedramon said breathing out a breath of icy air instantly freezing Shando from the neck down.  
  
Drase looked up at Snow and growled back at her… he was not going to be stopped by this new creature. He quickly lashed up his tail… the spikes slicing against Snow's back leg. Snow winced from the blow before extending her claws and smacking Drase across the face. Drase screamed out feeling the claws sweep across his cheek, but feeling her weight shift he kicked up his feet pushing Snow off him. Icedramon leaped in front of Snow and growled at Drase, "You can't protect Solardramon," he said extending his wings. "Drase you can't leave me here!" Shando yelled trying to move but her body was still encased in ice. Snow looked back at her wounded leg seeing the red blood staining her silky white fur.  
  
"Snow are you alright?" Ice asked looking back at Snow, "Yeah just a little pain," Snow said softly before looking back at Drase and growling. Cubimon dropped the sias out of her mouth and looked at Drase growling lightly. "Ember Ice…"she called out as she breathed out a large fireball followed by millions of little icicles…making the attack look almost like a comet as it streaked towards Drase. Drase twitched his ears before quickly pulling out one of his swords and turning to see the attack… canceling it with a swipe of the sword. "I have no time for these games," he said putting the sword away before flapping his wings and flying over Ice and Snow. "Darn," Cubi said sadly as she sat down, "Don't worry Cubi at least you tried," Ice said slowly walking toward her with Snow limping behind.  
  
"Hey little cat I hope you didn't drool all over my freshly polished sias," Shando said looking at Cubimon. Ice shook her head before looking at Shando, "I wouldn't worry about your weapons… I'd be worried about knowing if we will let you survive," she said softly with a low growl. Shando blinked her eyes, "You won't kill me, you don't have it in…" she shouted but was silenced from a ring of ice freezing around her muzzle. "Ah silence," Ice said with a smirk, "So what should we do?" Snow asked slowly sitting down. "Well I think Drase will be in for a surprise, but first let's let you rest your leg before going after Drase," Ice said sitting down.  
  
Solardramon slowed her pace seeing the valley in the distance letting Flamedramon pass her a bit. Her ears twitched as she glanced behind her… not really sure if it was one of the others or Drase. "Solar what is it?" Flamedramon asked looking back at her while leaping again. "Nothing just keep going," she said turning to look back at him as she leaped behind him. She glanced back again as her earring started to glow brightly, "Drase… he must of gotten through," she said softly as she leaped again to land on the edge of the valley finally being out of the forest. Flamedramon landed a few yards ahead of her and looked back, not really sure what Solar was doing, but noticed the earring glowing brightly, "We're almost to the perfect spot to get the drop on Drase," he said as his tail flicked behind him.  
  
"Then let's get moving," Solar said leaping again while thinking about everything that the voice and Callista had said to her, there wasn't much of a choice here as she leaped again behind Flamedramon before stopping hearing the sound of wings flapping behind her. Drase looked through the forest seeing that he was almost through and catching a glimpse of Solardramon in the distance he smiled. Solardramon growled seeing Drase coming toward her before turning to see Flamedramon down the hill still in his mid leap. Drase flapped his wings before landing a few inches away from Solardramon. "So we meet again," he said looking at her while folding his wings against his back. "Why are you here?" Solardramon asked looking Drase in the face to notice the bloody scratches across his cheek.  
  
"I came to claim my prize… you Solardramon," Drase said looking down at her to notice the scar that was visible gone. "I don't think so, I'm not a prize to be won so go back to your world," Solar said narrowing her gold eyes as her tail swayed wildly behind her. Drase growled and quickly grabbed Solardramon by the arm, "You're going whether I have to drag you back or whatever needs to be done," he said sharply tightening his grip. Solardramon winced a little from the tight grip, "I wouldn't bet on it," she said trying to get loose but nothing was working. "I will take you back, even though I am very impressed how your friends tried to help you, but I still have caught you," Drase smiled as he pulled her towards him.  
  
Solardramon struggled against Drase's pulling as she closed her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere with you!" she yelled leaping up a little to kick Drase in the stomach. Flamedramon stopped… sensing something missing as he looked around not seeing Solar behind him but his ears picking up on her voice as he leaped back toward the direction he came. Drase stumbled back a little before swinging Solar by her arm against a group of rocks. Flamedramon quickened his leaps hearing the sound of Solar's armor clanging against something. "Fine we'll do this the hard way," Drase growled looking down at Solardramon. Solardramon winced from the force but lucky the armor protected her upper back but her lower back throbbed a bit from the blow.  
  
"I was hoping you'd come peacefully so I wouldn't have to hurt you," Drase said with a growl. "Heh me go peacefully… that's hilarious," Solar said opening her eyes to look up at him. Drase growled before extending his claws and putting them up to her view, "Don't make me use these on you like I did Flamedramon," he growled. Solardramon growled at him as she heard his words. "I mean there is no one left to help you," Drase said tracing the tip of one his claws across Solar's muzzle where one of the scars used to be. Kicking his feet hard against the ground Flamedramon leapt quickly back towards the direction where Solar used to be. He blinks his reddish brown eyes glaring out at the horizon waiting to catch the small blur or a splash of purple or yellow anywhere.  
  
He grips harder on his claws from the inside gritting his teeth, he narrows his eyes his ears twitching listening for anymore sounds that would give away Solar's position, he knew only one thing could have apprehended her, and he was ready for it. Leaping high into the air he lands on a rock and peers around looking for Solar and who was holding her back, not taking a second to check again he leaps up into the air as something catches the corner of his eye, on the right of him. He whizzes his head to the right looking seeing a yellow and purple shape, knowing it was Solar right away, but something else was with her. "Drase?- you shouldn't have come back, now you're going to pay?-" Growling he leaps quickly behind the rocks and runs as quickly as he can circling around to the other side of Drase and Solar he peeks his head out looking at Drase holding Solar tightly.  
  
Holding back a growl and jumps lightly landing behind Drase gently and taps Drase lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I don't think that lady enjoys you holding her like that." Turning slowly Drase growls, "Mind your own business?" Flamedramon brings his claw back, "Anything to do with Solar is my business!" Bringing his claw forwards slamming it into Drase's face. Drase flew back a few feet slamming against a rock; luckily he had released Solar at the same time. "Flamedramon, you're alive, you?-??À Drase never finished the sentence his eyes glowing with hatred and anger as he brought his hands back behind his back drawing out both his swords. "Time to die Flamedramon, once and for all!" Flamedramon looks at Solar, "Don't get hurt, I'll be right back." Smiling he brings his claws up leaping away from Solar.  
  
"Bring it on Drase, let's see who's going to die." Flamedramon stood stock still his tail swaying behind him, deciding he wasn't going to take him on head on, he would have to rely on speed to get Drase, if he could get to the unprotected back, he should be able to score a few good hits. Lowering his glowing red eyes Drase stands still his swords at his sides, as if in an instant his head rises showing two fearsome red eyes as he runs at Flamedramon spreading his wings making it into a dark wall as spines jut out from the tips of his wings. Flamedramon watches as Drase bears in on him, "I see you have some new toys?-" He says quietly standing there ready to make the leap, as Drase closes in even tighter he swings his sword at Flamedramon's unprotected stomach. Flamedramon guessed this would happen as he leaps up into the air away from the first sword.  
  
Drase seeing this swung up with his second sword almost cutting Flamedramon but his leap had taken him just a hair's breath away from getting cut. Flamedramon feels the swish of the sword under him, as he notices suddenly everything had darkened. Drase had closed his wings tightly the spikes locking together like a metal wall holding Flamedramon in. Flamedramon feels his horn blade jab into Drase's wing feeling the flow of blood running down his horn blade onto his face guard. "Flamedramon, say goodbye?-" Drase growls out as he brings his sword back ready to slice Flamedramon in half. Flamedramon knows he has to do something quickly as he kicks out with both his armored feet right at Drase's face, Drase seeing the claws coming towards him rolls back at the same time releasing his wing's tight lock as Flamedramon lands on the ground his horn blade slicing it's way through the soft wing flesh cutting Drase's right wing to the extent it was no use anymore.  
  
Drase completely angered by his lost chance to end Flamedramon's life, he growls darkly, "You got lucky, you won't get lucky next time?-" Flamedramon smirks and takes a few steps back, "Oh really?-" Drase narrows his eyes and takes a step forwards, folding his wings behind him. "Well, Flamedramon, let's see if you are really that good." Flamedramon looks at Drase for a moment, "You really want to find out?" Chuckling, "I don't expect much from a lesser species." Flamedramon takes a step forwards bring his claws to his side, "So are you trying to make me angry?" Smirking slightly Flamedramon glares at Drase with his reddish brown eyes. "Just trying to hurry you up, slowpoke." Raising an eyebrow at Drase Flamedramon looks at him, "Slow? You're going to wish you didn't say that?-" Flamedramon smiles and leaps back a bit holding his position he lunges forwards with one quick kick against the ground flying at Drase, his claws extended.  
  
Drase looks at Flamedramon coming in holding his sword he holds the flat of the blade out feeling Flamedramon impact the flat of his blade nearly knocking him back. Drase swings his other sword forwards, expecting this Flamedramon brings his left claw down grasping the sword hilt near the blade, his armor protecting him from the blade as he makes a quick twist with a turn. Roaring in pain from the twist of his wrist, Drase releases the sword as it clatters to the ground. Flamedramon recoils back from hitting Drase's other sword and lands firmly on the sword with his foot armor. "Nice move Flamedramon, but you're not going to win." Looking at Drase slowly tapping his foot on the sword, "Oh really, then why am I winning?" Laughing Drase steps back, "You think you are winning!" With a quick flick of his neck he opens his mouth spewing a massive wave of icicles at Flamedramon.  
  
Kicking against the ground fast he leaps into the air feeling a few icicles graze the tip of his tail. "Common Drase, I know you can do better than that." Something shines in Drase's hand as he flicks his wrist at Flamedramon. "I already have!" Flamedramon sees a flash and then a sudden searing pain in his side looking down he sees a dagger buried deep in his side. Growling he rips it out and tosses it to one side as he lands. Holding his side stemming the blood flow he glares out at Drase. "Not so confident now are you?" Drase mocks stepping forwards with his single blade. "Now I'll just finish you off for good." Flamedramon watches Drase advancing as he takes a step back. "Don't want to fight anymore? Well, then come here, and let me end your life?- and you don't have to fight anymore."  
  
Saying nothing Flamedramon takes a few more steps back watching Drase carefully. Standing about 20 tails away from Flamedramon Drase stops and waits. "Time to finish this once and for all?- this time for sure." Drase spreads his wings the sharp spines still quite evident on them. Flamedramon brings his claw from his side, he had stopped bleeding, but he was slightly weaker than before, the loss of blood was making him weaker. Flamedramon brings his claws out spreading them ready to counter any attack that Drase might perform. Time almost seemed to slow down as Drase leaps off the ground over Flamedramon, Flamedramon raises his head to watch Drase as Drase spins in the air his wings outstretched as the spines detach from his wings whizzing down at Flamedramon like multiple daggers.  
  
Dashing out of the way Flamedramon does a quick roll feeling 4 of the spines sink into his lower back. Gritting his teeth in pain as the spines dig deep in his back. Landing Drase looks at Flamedramon wincing in pain. "Sometimes you have to kill someone very slowly?- if you want them to never come back." Flamedramon kneels on the ground waiting to see what Drase's next attack would be, he had to get into a good position or any attacks would be easily stopped in his condition. Flamedramon thinks for a second, if he could fake Drase into defending his front he could get to his back. Flamedramon stands up spreading his claws again. "Not giving up yet? Good I like some persistence in the ones I kill, or it won't be that fun?" Drase smirks and brings his sword in front of him. Flamedramon lunges forwards at Drase charging at him again, "Ha, I have seen this before."  
  
Drase yells out as he prepares to block with the flat of his blade, much to his surprise right before impact Flamedramon leaps into the air. Taking to the air Flamedramon twists around behind Drase bringing both his claws back as he lands he jabs them into Drase's back ripping 6 cuts through Drase's wings. Roaring in pain Drase slashes his tail across Flamedramon's unprotected stomach as the tail blades cut 3 deep cuts into Flamedramon. Staggering back Flamedramon brings his left claw to his stomach gasping for breath. Drase laughs and turns looking at Flamedramon. "28 years I have waited for this day, and now? I have my chance to end Flamedramon's life and take Solar for my own!" Drase declares as he walks towards Flamedramon.  
  
Standing up weakly his left claw still over the 3 cuts on his stomach. "You're never going to get Solar, no matter what you do, she will never be yours." Flamedramon manages out painfully. "Ha, you're one to talk, who is going to stop me? You're going to be nothing but a corpse." Drase laughs and brings his sword back ready to snuff out Flamedramon's life. "If I'm going to be a corpse so will you!" Flamedramon yells charging at Drase in a blur of blue, red and yellow. Drase blinks never seeing Flamedramon move this fast, especially in his condition. He has only a millisecond to react as he feels something jab right through him. Screaming in pain Drase goes into a rage as his tail lashes around slicing at Flamedramon in multiple places cutting his sides and stomach where the armor isn't protecting him.  
  
Drase brings his sword down and across hitting the side of Flamedramon's leg and chest armor knocking them loose as they fall, burying his claws deep into Flamedramon's flesh feeling the life go from his limbs. Flamedramon roars as he pushes his claws into Drase's stomach feeling them break through on the other side. Drase gives one last scream slashing at Flamedramon's unprotected back as he falls back hitting the ground with a thud. Flamedramon lands on Drase his face guard coming lose and slipping off as Drase's claws slash across the right side of his muzzle. Flamedramon falls on Drase laying on him, both of them lying on the ground unmoving and frozen. Solardramon leaps as fast as she could toward them… she didn't like the sudden silence as she leaped onto a rock to feel her heart sink. "No not again," she said before leaping off the rock rushing toward Flamedramon.  
  
She feels her eyes water seeing the marks across his muzzle and the cuts on his back, "Flame.." she says softly stepping over Drase's arm and releasing her grip on her claws as they fall to the ground. She leans down and strokes his cheek while gently touching the gashes with her other hand, "Please be ok," she says softly brushing her muzzle gently across his forehead. Solardramon's ears perked hearing a clapping sound echoing around her before a shadow raced toward her. She blinked her eyes a little startled before quickly getting to her feet as the shadow became a figure. "That was a battle worth seeing," came the same voice Solar had head that night. "Who are you?" Solar asked looking at the figure then leaning down to Flamedramon in a protective manner worried that this figure might try something.  
  
"My name is Shadow Weaver and well I must say that he is a very gallant fighter," Shadow Weaver said pointing at Flamedramon while with her free hand pulling the hood from her face. Solardramon looked up at the figure before pulling Flamedramon toward her… wanting to get him as far as she could away from Drase… scared that Drase might spring up at any moment. Shadow Weaver shook her head, "Here let me help you," she said waving her hand to magically lift Flamedramon up off Drase and out of Solar's grasp. "Hey putt him down," Solardramon said looking at the figure the at Flame. Shadow Weaver looked around before laying Flamedramon on the ground gently, "There was nothing to worry about Solardramon… I don't want to hurt him or anyone else," Shadow Weaver said watching Solar kneeling down next to Flamedramon before she walked over to Drase.  
  
Solardramon turned to look at Shadow Weaver, "Thanks for helping me move him," she said softly resting Flamedramon's head against her legs. Shadow Weaver smiled as she looked at Drase knowing he was dead before getting up and walking over to Solardramon and Flamedramon. "You are welcome," she said looking over Flamedramon's wounds, "It's a wonder he is still alive after a battle like that… I mean he single handedly killed the leader of the guards," Shadow Weaver said kneeling down beside Flamedramon. Solardramon watched her closely, "Flamedramon is very strong," she said stroking Flame's cheek softly. Shadow Weaver smiled, "Is it strength or love that keeps him going?" she asked looking at Solar. Solardramon looked up at Shadow Weaver and smiled, "Maybe both," she says softly before her ears twitch picking up a sound.  
  
Looking toward the entrance of the valley Icedramon, Cubimon, Snow Cougramon, and Giga packing Spit Fire and Shando could be seen. "Solar! You're ok!" yelled Ice as she started running toward Solar along with the others. Shadow Weaver gets to her feet to turn and look at the oncoming company… quickly noticing Shando and Spit Fire in the clutches of the larger creature. "I guess I'll leave with your friends while I retrieve his armor," looks at Solar and smiles before walking back over toward Drase and picking up the parts of Flamedramon's armor. Solardramon watches Shadow Weaver before turning to be greeted by Ice and the others. "Who's that?" Ice asked looking at Shadow Weaver then back at Solar then down at Flamedramon, "Is he ok?" Solardramon looks at Ice then at the others to notice the bloody gashes across Snow's back leg, "That's Shadow Weaver a friend, and Flame is going to be fine, but what happened to Snow?" says while rubbing her hand lightly across Flame's shoulders.  
  
"Oh I attacked Drase and he hit me with the spikes on his tail," Snow said softly wincing a bit as she put weight on the leg. Solardramon gasped as she looked back down at Flame looking at the slash marks across his muzzle remembering that Drase's claws were poisoned. "Oh no!" she yelled startling the others and even Shadow Weaver. "Solar what is it?" Cubi asked looking at the worried expression on Solar's face. "Drase remember he poisoned Flame last time by hitting him with his claws," Solardramon said touching the gashes gently. Shadow Weaver picked up Flamedramon's chest armor and thigh armor before walking back over to Solardramon.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about… Flamedramon is protected from Drase's poison since he was cured," she says with a smile while laying the armor beside Solar and walking toward Snow Cougramon. "May I?" she asked looking at Snow while extending her hands towards the wounds. Snow looked at the others before nodding, "I guess," she said softly. Shadow Weaver touched the wounds and closed her eyes… her hands slightly glowing a bit healing the wound completely as if she never was injured. "Wow!" Ice said in amazement as Shadow Weaver pulled her hands away.  
  
"Thanks," Snow said with a smile. "Your Welcome, you might still feel a little pain because I can only heal the outside and not the inside," Shadow Weaver said with a sigh before turning to look at Solardramon. Shando looked down to see Drase still in one spot… never moving, "No… he can't be," she mumbled to herself feeling her heart stop in mid beat. Solardramon looked down at the gashes again then the other wounds across Flame's body… she hated seeing him hurt like this especially the marks on his face making her remember the scars she once had. "Shadow Weaver could you?" Solar asked softly looking at Shadow Weaver with a look of needing present in her face. Shadow Weaver walked over to Solardramon and leaned down next to her, "He will still be very weak, because of the deepness of the wounds," she said softly touching Solar's hand.  
  
"I know but I can't stand seeing these slashes on his face… I once had scars like these," Solar said sadly. Shadow Weaver smiled before withdrawing her hand. "Solardramon since those marks are the ones that disturb you the most I want you to heal them," she says, "But I don't have the healing powers," Solar said looking at Shadow Weaver. "Touch my hand and I will give you the healing touch long enough to heal those wounds while I take care of the rest," Shadow Weaver said as her right hand began to glow. Shando growled, "Why are you helping him when Drase needs your help!" she yelled while struggling against Giga's grasp. Spit Fire looked at Shando and then down at Drase knowing that their leader was dead, "Shando he's beyond help… he's gone," he said dropping his head. Shando closed her eyes trying to block out what Spit Fire had just told her. Solardramon blinked her eyes as she touched Shadow Weaver's hand instantly feeling a greater flow of energy causing her earring to glow brightly.  
  
"Now touch him," Shadow Weaver said with a smile. Solardramon took a deep breath before gently stroking her hand across the gashes watching them slowly disappear under her touch. Icedramon smiled as she looked over at the other who were also smiling before glancing up at the other creatures that had accompanied Drase. Solardramon smiled as the gashes were completely gone… Flame's face was back to the way it was. Shadow Weaver smiled as she healed the other woods across Flamedramon's stomach and side, "I think you have enough energy to heal his back," she said looking up at Solardramon as the last gash across Flame's side closed up. Solardramon looked at Ice, "Roll him over gently," she said as Ice nudged Flamedramon onto his side carefully.  
  
Solar scooted down a bit to notice the spines still inside Flamedramon, "Drase's wing spines are still there," Solar said looking at Shadow Weaver, "Oh, I forgot about that," Shadow Weaver said opening her left hand up. Solardramon watched in amazement as the spines were popped out of Flame's back with ease before turning to dust and blowing away with the wind, "I'm glad you're not against us," Solar said before placing her hand on the places where the spines had wounded Flamedramon. Shando opened her eyes and looked at Spit Fire, " We just can't let Drase's death be like this," she said with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Spit Fire looked at Shando, "Just drop it Shando, we aren't strong enough to take them on… the sorceress is even on our side and besides I want to go home in one piece don't you?" he said.  
  
Giga smiled hearing Spit Fire's words, "Good answer," he said to himself while waiting for Shando's reply knowing the female fox was more of a chatterbox than anything he had ever met before. Shando sighed, "I guess you're right Spit Fire but he was our leader and friend," she says sadly while dropping her head as her pointed ears fell back against her head. Icedramon pulled away allowing Flame to rest on his back, "Well all that's left is for him to wake up but first I think I'll fix his armor up a bit," Shadow Weaver said picking up the armor and looking over it carefully. Solardramon gently stroked Flamedramon's ears… she wanted to wake up so bad but she knew he needed to rest a while longer. Icedramon slowly walked toward the figure of Drase… looking over him carefully, "What is it?" came Snow's voice as Ice turned to look at her friend, "I was curious… I mean he used attacks," she said sitting down as her tail waved across the ground rapidly.  
  
Snow sat down beside Ice still feeling pain race up her back leg causing her to shift her weight. "Well at least he won't be able to bother them anymore," Snow said turning to look at Solardramon and Flamedramon. "Yeah that's good, I mean this guy was bad news," Ice said with a brief sigh of relief since Drase was defeated for good. Shadow Weaver leaned down and laid the armor beside Solar, "Well I'm no armor maker, but I think it's as good as new," she said with a smile. Solardramon smiled, "Thanks Shadow Weaver," she said softly. Flamedramon's eyes began to flinch… slowly opening to reveal the reddish brown color. "S… Solar," he said weakly blinking his eyes a few times to open them fully. "I'm right here," Solar said softly touching Flame's shoulder.  
  
Flamedramon looked up into Solar's gold eyes and smiled before reaching up and stroking her cheek softly, "I told you I'd be right back," he said with a slight smile. "Welcome back Flamedramon," Shadow Weaver said looking at Flame. Flamedramon turned to look at Shadow Weaver, "Thanks," he said softly leaning into Solar a bit more since he was surprised at the who the greeting came from. "Flame met Shadow Weaver… she's a friend," Solar said with a smile. Flamedramon nodded as he looked at Shadow Weaver and smiled. He winced as he pushed up off the ground to sit up and look around… noticing his armor across from him. Solardramon reached Flamedramon his armor as he strapped it back on… but there was a piece of armor still missing. "My face guard," Flamedramon said looking around.  
  
Shadow Weaver smiled before pulling out the faceguard from behind her and handing it to Flamedramon, "You are a very gallant warrior Flamedramon," she said handing him the faceguard. Flamedramon blinked his eyes before strapping the faceguard back into place. Solardramon got to her feet and looked over at Drase, "So what will happen?" she asked looking at Shadow Weaver. "Well when we return Drase will be buried, Shando and Spit Fire will have to face Callista and I will close the portal for good," Shadow Weaver said looking up at Shando and Spit Fire. Solardramon kneeled down beside Flamedramon, "What I don't understand is how Drase survived our last encounter, I mean he was in as bad shape as I was," Flamedramon said looking at Shadow Weaver. "Well Flamedramon Callista healed him… he is her brother after all," Shadow Weaver said looking at Solar and Flamedramon.  
  
"Callista and Drase were brother and sister?" Solar asked shocked. Shadow Weaver nodded, "Yes they are siblings, but Drase can not be brought back so you two will have nothing to fear anymore and besides I will close all portals that lead to your world from now on," Shadow Weaver said before walking slowly over to Drase. Solardramon slowly got to her feet while helping Flamedramon up also. "So Solar's safe now?" Flamedramon asked draping his right arm over Solardramon's shoulder for support as he looked at Shadow Weaver and the defeated Drase. Shadow Weaver smiled while turning to look at Flamedramon, "I think she was always safe with you protecting her, but yes I do think Solar is safe now at least from Drase," she said before looking up at Giga.  
  
"Can you release them?" Shadow Weaver asked as Gigadramon nodded and leaned down to release his two captives. Shando looked at Shadow Weaver, "I'm guessing we're going to be in big trouble," she said softly. "Well I can not say Callista will be the one that decides your punishment," Shadow Weaver said nodding to Spit Fire who started to lift Drase off the ground. "It was nice to meet you all, but I think it's time that we take our leave," Shadow Weaver said turning to look at Solardramon and the others. "It was nice to meet you Shadow Weaver and thanks again for helping us," Solardramon said with a smile while hugging Flamedramon lightly. "It was a pleasure," Shadow Weaver said with a smile before waving her paw around and a portal opened in front of her.  
  
Everyone watched as Shadow Weaver, Shando, Spit Fire and Drase disappeared into the portal for good as Shadow Weaver sealed the portal up behind her. "Phew, now I can go back home and relax," Icedramon said stretching out. "You need a rest? What about me?" Flamedramon said with a smirk looking at Ice. "We all need a good rest," Solar said brushing her muzzle against Flame's cheek, "Yeah so I guess I'll see you guys later," Snow said walking up to Solardramon and Flamedramon. "Yeah have a safe trip home Snow," Solar said with a smile as Snow Cougramon smiled and looked at Cubimon, "You ready?" she asked as Cubi nodded and they both started across the valley leaving Ice, Giga, Solar, and Flamedramon.  
  
"Well I'm glad it's over," Giga said looking down at his friends with a smile, "But it's time for me to go too." Flamedramon nodded, "Yeah and besides we're going back home too," he said looking back at Solar. "Then I'll give you all a lift," Gigadramon said as he leaned down. "You mean you'll even take me home?" Ice asked looking up at Giga. "Sure why not… come on your three climb on," Gigadramon said with a smile as Ice leaped onto his back and leaned down to scoop both Solardramon and Flamedramon into his arms before flying up into the air with a flap of his wings.  
  
The first stop was at Flamedramon's home as he and Solar waved good bye to Ice and Giga as they disappeared over the horizon. "I can't believe it's over," Flame said opening the door to follow Solar inside. "Yeah me too, but…" Solar says before sitting on the couch and placing her hands in her lap. Flamedramon shook his head before sitting beside her and touching her on the shoulder, "But what?" he asked softly looking into her golden eyes. "Nothing just a gut feeling I guess," Solar says with a slight grin, "But you know what Flame it doesn't matter… all that matters is that you're alright." Solardramon smiles before leaning over and resting her head on Flamedramon's chest armor.  
  
Flamedramon smiled as he hugged her close to him while relaxing in the peaceful moment being happy that it was over, no more Drase to worry about. Solardramon closed her eyes with a smile on her face resting against Flamedramon as he hugged her closer to him. There was no danger now from Drase since he was gone but what was Solardramon's strange feeling that it wasn't over… maybe Drase was only the beginning of the problems they would face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo wonder if Solar's gut feeling is onto something?  
  
Heh another long one ^_^ Oh well again a special applause for Flamedramon_Lover for helping me out on writing this chapter *claps* Questions or comments e-mail me ^_^ 


	3. Bane's Revenge

Well here is the 3rd Chapter and I think it's the shortest one so far… I'm sure you know the know the drill by now ^_^ about the characters and so forth. Hope you enjoy………  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Callista looked at Shadow Weaver before pushing the young one out of the room. "So Drase is dead… I figured this would happen since he had the obsession," Callista said sitting back on her throne. The young one watched hearing his aunts words… his father, mentor was killed by an obsession… tears welled up in his eyes. "I'll avenge you father," he said softly before disappearing in the shadows….  
  
  
  
Bane's Revenge  
  
  
  
Twenty years have passed since that fateful day when a young child found his father had been killed in a battle… but the young child has followed his fathers paw prints in becoming head of the guards and the Queen's bodyguard. "Bane would you be a dear and reach me that?" Callista asked pointing to a large silver staff with a light purple jewel at the top. "Well of course," Bane said politely reaching the staff to his aunt. Callista smiled Bane was very kind and generous unlike his father who was bent on only one thing. Bane looked at his aunts smiling face, "I'm glad your happy… it makes my job easy," he said with a slight chuckle. Callista giggled, "Well if you want you can go for now… I think I have everything under control here," she said sitting on the throne as her tail curled up beside her. Bane bowed and smiled, "I'll check back in later," he said before turning and walking away.  
  
  
  
Bane shook his head as he entered into his quarters to see Shando sitting in one of the chairs. He walked over to her and leaned down towards her ears, "If you think coming here will make me put you on a higher rank you're wrong," he said coldly before walking away. Shando shook her head, "I really hate when you do that," she said getting out of the chair as Bane sat in his seat… the same seat his father once sat in. Bane traced the carving along the arm of the seat. "Of course I miss him, he was my father, but he was too involved," Bane said looking up at Shando. Shando was still getting used to the fact Bane could read her mind just like Callista could. "Shando I want to be alone for a while… I was having to be nice so I need to recover," Bane said getting off his seat and walking over to a large pewter mirror. "As you wish," Shando said walking away with her tail waving limply behind her. Bane looked into the mirror then around the room knowing he was once again alone. He sighed looking at his reflection in the mirror… he looked just like his father except for a white mark on his forehead. "I will avenge father I promise," he said softly glancing at a portrait of Drase hanging on the wall staring at him.  
  
  
  
Bane shook his head as his tail twitched behind him… he had been thinking of a way to carry out his revenge for a long time but had never settled to one idea yet. "The perfect revenge… " he said coldly while rubbing his hand over his chin. An odd feeling washed over Bane's body… alerting him of Callista's presence. He quickly turned to see his aunt walking through his door, "Is there something wrong?" he asked curiously. "No I was just thinking that maybe we should talk about your father," Callista said softly with a little worry present in her voice as she sat down in the chair that Shando had sit in earlier. Inside Bane's mind he smiled… he never let Callista know that he knew what happened to his father since Shando told him everything… but with Callista telling him it would be easier to get the whole truth about everything. "What about my father… he died in battle," Bane said walking over to his aunt and sitting down. Callista turned her head, "Well yes he did die in battle… but it wasn't because he was protecting the city as I told you when you were little," she said sadly feeling bad for lying to her nephew all these years.  
  
  
  
Bane looked at his aunt closely, "Then how?" he asked as his tail coiled around the leg of his seat. "Well your father was killed in battle by a Dramon," Callista said looking into her nephew's curious eyes. "A Dramon… father told me a couple of times of a female Dramon called Solardramon… was she the one that killed him?" he asked leaning back in his seat while rubbing his chin. "Oh so he told you about Solardramon… and no she wasn't the one that killed him it was another. Bane you must understand that Drase was wrong in trying to take Solar away from the one she loved," Callista said raising up in her seat. "So who was it?" he asked, "A male Dramon by the name of Flamedramon, he came to Solar's defense… they are in love with one another and care about each other… Drase attempted to take Solar away twice but the second time was the last," Callista said softly while reaching out to touch Bane on the arm. "So this Flamedramon defeated my father because he was protecting Solar," he said cocking an eyebrow… a plan slowly coming together.  
  
  
  
Callista nodded before getting to her feet and stretching her long feathery wings, "Well I think it's time for me to retire and catch up on some rest as should you," she said patting Bane on the cheek lightly before walking away. Bane got to his feet and returned to the mirror while thinking to himself. "So he defends her… this could be very useful," he said walking over to a table and picking up a small communicator to push a button, "Shando, I need you to come by first thing in the morning," he said. "Sure thing," came Shando's voice through the communicator. Bane nodded as he put the communicator back down on the table and looked up at the portrait of his father and smiled deviously a plan had finally came too. That night seemed to pass by quickly as the morning sun peered through the windows of the tower… showering it's rays across the floor of Bane's room. Shando had just arrived and took a seat at the table in the center of the room. "So what do you want?" she asked watching Bane pace the floor lightly. "Callista told me everything last night about how father died," Bane said walking towards her. "Oh did she… it took her long enough didn't it?" Shando said crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.  
  
  
  
Bane smirked at the remark, "I know you told me everything when I was young but you forgot to mention that Flamedramon was protecting Solardramon," Bane said sitting down. "Shando it mattered because now I know how to take out my revenge," he said laying a paw on the table with his sharp claws cutting across the surface lightly. Shando looked at the claws cutting the surface and gulping softly, "Curious what the plan is? Well it's simple I get the perfect bait which is Solardramon and use her to my full advantage," Bane said with a toothy grin. Shando rolled her eyes… even though Bane's idea sounded good there was still a problem. "There is no problem Shando… I don't need a portal I can make one of my own," Bane said quickly getting up and walking over to the mirror as a black opening appeared where the glass once was. "I know it's a gift… a special gift from my mother's side," Bane said looking at the astonished look covering Shando's face. Shando blinked her eyes knowing that nothing could stop him from carrying out his plans now unless Shadow Weaver or Callista stopped him. "Shando I need to know if there is someplace cold there?" Bane asked bringing Shando back to reality.  
  
  
  
Shando shook her head, " A cold place… yeah there is defiantly one of those there," she said recalling the snow covered plains she had fallen into. "Good then all I need is a few things then I'm set," Bane said closing the portal with a wave of his paw before walking over to the table and pulling out a case covered with a satin scarf. Shando watched as Bane opened the case to reveal dozens of blazing sharp daggers. "Yes that's right Shando… these are my fathers daggers," Bane said picking up a dagger and rubbing his fingertip over the insignia on the handle. Shando cocked an eyebrow knowing Bane was a dead shot with the daggers just like he was at archery. "Is that it a few daggers?" she asked curiously as Bane turned his back to her. "Not quite, I still have a few more tricks up my fur," he said with a smile while holding a sword that was all too familiar. Shando was shocked there was one of Drase's dual swords in Bane's grasp.  
  
  
  
"How you ask, well Shadow Weaver destroyed the twin to this one but left me one to use to fight with," Bane said replacing the blade back into it's sheath on his back between his wings. "There's only two other things I need," Bane said motioning Shando to follow him. Shando followed close behind him as they walked down the long corridor. "This is a new place," Shando said looking at the two large metallic doors in front of her. "That's right, this is the new head lab," Bane said taking another step causing the doors to slide open. Shando took a few steps forward looking around the room to see a few other morphs doing research at the computerized tables. "Come on I want to show you something," Bane said walking over to another table. Shando looked at the metallic object the Bane picked up off the table, "It's a device I came up with that will be accompanying on my trip," he said as the object shimmered in his claws. "I would tell you what it does but I want to make sure it is a success before I brag," Bane said with a smile while placing the device into a small pocket on his shoulder strap.  
  
  
  
Shando was impressed by Bane's knowledge of different things… he was actually more dangerous than his father but lacked the poison flowing through his veins. Bane walked over to another table and picked up a vile and a syringe while Shando watched him closely, "A powerful sedative," Bane said shaking the vile lightly watching the light colored liquid run down the sides. Shando smirked, "You are going to make him very proud," she said crossing her arms as Bane placed the syringe and vile into another pocket. "It's my duty to make him proud… and I think I'm ready to go and put my plan under way," Bane said turning and leaving the room with Shando close behind him. Turning to look at Shando Bane, "You'll have to keep my aunt busy, if she asks where I am make up something," he said as they returned to his room. "No problem, but here," hands Bane a bag, "Just in case you need them," Shando said with a smile. Bane opened the bag to see chains and other restraints and smiled at Shando, "They will come to good use," he said placing the bag on the table beside the case of daggers. Shando smiled as she watched him walk over to the wall and take down his bow and pick up a case of arrows. "Um they wear armor," Shando said lightly thinking the arrows wouldn't help him any.  
  
"Shando these arrows are diamond tipped, armor won't save them," Bane said with a sly grin as he looked at Shando's expression. He walked over to the mirror and reopened the portal then grabbed his gear, "Well Shando see you later," he said before walking into the portal and out of sight. Shando smiled, "Make him proud Bane," she said before leaving the room. It was a bright sunny day there wasn't a cloud in sight as Flamedramon looked out the window while eating a juicy apple. "It' s such a beautiful day isn't it?" asked Solardramon as she walked up beside him. "Yeah it is, so what 's your plans for today?" he asked sitting on the couch and relaxing… still recovering from the final confrontation with Drase. Solardramon sighed as she walked over to him, "Well since there is no danger anymore, Ice was wanting me to come and spend some time with her," she said leaning over the couch. "Woo going to the land of frost bite, " Flamedramon chuckled lightly as Solar gave him a smirk. "Yeah, but I won't be gone too long," she said getting up off the couch and picking up her claws and strapping them on.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm going to stay and relax," Flamedramon said taking the last bite of apple. "Good," Solar said walking back over to him to give him a gentle brush of her muzzle against his cheek. "Be careful," he said looking up into her golden eyes, "I will," she said before walking to the door and then leaving. Bane unfolded his wings as he watched the portal slowly coming to an end. He was anxious to see what a waited him in this word he was about to enter. Solardramon leaped across the valley quickly as her ears perked feeling the icy winds coming from Ice's home. Bane blinked his eyes as he flapped his wings finally emerging from the portal. He looked around to the scan over the unfamiliar landscape noticing the glistening snow covering everything in sight. Solardramon leaped through the snow shivering lightly as the wind blew through her fur. "I'm glad Ice doesn't live to far into this ice box," she said rubbing her arms together while continuing forward. Bane swooped down and landed on a snow covered ledge overlooking the winter fields, "I'm starting to like this place," he said scanning the area to notice a cave in the distance, "Perfect."  
  
  
  
Solardramon stopped as her ears twitched and a weird feeling raced up her spine. She looked to round to see a dark figure fly across the sky in the distance… blinking her gold eyes as the figure disappeared, "Oh boy this cold weather is making me see things," she said before leaping again. Bane landed at the mouth of the cave and peered inside, "This will do nicely," he said disappearing into the darkness. Solardramon soon landed to see Icedramon sitting on the edge of the ledge where she lived. "Hey Solar you made it," Ice said looking at her friend happily. "Y…Yeah I…I'm h… h… here," Solar said stuttered as her tail rubbed her legs trying to get warm from the cold. "Well come on I know you would like to get out of the wind," Ice said getting to her feet and walking toward Solar. "G… Good I… idea," Solardramon said walking alongside Ice as they entered into Ice's home. Bane walked along the cave to find light shining through a hole in the roof… the cave was filled with a certain icy chill that made him feel comfortable.  
  
  
  
Bane pulled out a torch and lit it with a simple little magic trick Callista had taught him. Icedramon looked at Solardramon before sitting down, "Solar you look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?" she asked. "It's nothing Ice I think the cold was playing tricks on me," Solar said blinking her eyes. Icedramon nodded knowing that Solar and Flamedramon really weren't cut out to handle the icy weather like she was. Solardramon slowly got to her feet as her tail coiled around her legs, "Ice what if it isn't over?" she asked softly dropping her gaze. "Solar, Drase is dead… Flamedramon killed him," Ice said walking over to Solar. "I know that Ice but lately I've had this feeling that something else is out there," Solar said raising her gaze to watch the sun cause the white snow to glitter. Bane had made himself comfortable in the cave while setting things up. He opened the case of daggers to pull out a few of them and attach them to the strap around his shoulder. "Now to find my prey," he said folding his wings closely to his back before turning and leaving the cave.  
  
  
  
"Solar there's nothing to worry about," Ice said looking up at her friend, "Your right Ice… not a thing to worry about," Solar said looking down at Ice with a slight smile. Bane stretched out his wings as he exited the cave… thinking to himself he had never seen Solardramon so how would he find her. Shaking his head he flapped his wings and soared across the sky. Flamedramon looked outside the window… growing a little worried since Solar had been gone along time but there was nothing to worry about. "Come on Solar I'll walk half way with you," Ice said walking out of her home. Solardramon smiled… she actually would like the company after seeing that shadowy figure in the sky earlier. Bane landed on the branches of a large tree knocking some of the snow off as his feet touched the bark. In the distance he could see two figures moving across the snow. "Hmm one of the colors of ice while the other colored as the… sun," he said softly watching the figure in the bright yellow armor. Solardramon looked around, "Ice I sense something," she said looking at Ice while glancing around for any signs of danger. "Solar calm down," Ice said looking around feeling a little worried by the way Solar was acting.  
  
  
  
"So that's Solardramon," Bane said reading the white one's thoughts. He stretched out his wings and took the skies again heading straight towards the two figures. Solardramon's earring began to glow as she looked around to see the shadowy figure. "Ice run!" she yelled before quickly leaping with Ice running fast behind her. Bane was surprised by Solar's detection of him, "A challenge," he smirked before zeroing in on Solar and diving down towards her. "Solar watch out!" Ice yelled noticing the dive. Solardramon leaped as fast she could over the snow trying to get away from the attacker. Bane pulled out the syringe from his pocket… it was ready for injection as he bent his wings gaining more speed. Solardramon took one last leap but as she hit the air Bane grabbed her and pierced the syringe into Solar's neck. Solardramon was instantly over come by the sedative as her eyes closed and her body went limp. "Solar!" yelled Icedramon as she leaped off a near by ledge knocking Bane out of the air.  
  
  
  
The snow cushioned his landing as he turned to Icedramon. "Drase…" Ice said softly as she looked at the figure in front of her. "The name is Bane," he said before hitting Ice with his tail knocking her backwards into the snow. Bane tightened his grip on Solar before flapping his wings and heading back to his cave. Icedramon shook her head as she got back to her feet to see them gone. "Solar!" she yelled looking around to find only snow. "Flamedramon is going to freak," she said before running toward Flamedramon's home. Flamedramon looked back out the window, "Heh she'll be back anytime now," he said to himself while sitting back on the couch. Icedramon leaped across some rocks in her path almost becoming a white blur through the valley as she noticed Flamedramon's home coming into view. Her feet pounded across the ground as she rushed to the house. Flamedramon's ears perked hearing something getting closer to his home. He was sure it was Solar back from visiting Ice. Icedramon landed at the door and opened it quickly with a flick of her tail. "Flamedramon… Solar has been captured!" Ice yelled in between pants.  
  
  
  
Turning he raises his gaze at Ice slowly turning his head to look at her. "Repeat what you just said again?-" Ice raises her head looking at Flamedramon intently, "Solar has been captured by someone, and he calls himself Bane." Standing up slightly weak still he looks at Ice, "Solar has been captured, I'll just have to go rescue her?-" Shaking his head slowly he walks to the door and looks at Ice. "Where did he take Solar?" "Flame, I'm not sure?-" "Dang it!" Slamming his claw against the frame of the door he growls. "Fine?- then I'll search for her, even if I have to search the entire Digital World." Stepping outside he tightens his muscles getting ready to leap to where Solar was last seen, Ice's Domain. "Flamedramon, you can't go now, you're still weak." Flamedramon turns around quickly and looks at Ice. "Ice, it doesn't matter, whatever state I am in, it's my duty, and my wish to go find Solar and help her in anyway I can, because that is what I should be doing, and nothing else."  
  
  
  
Turning around he kicks against the ground leaping away from his home. "Flame! WAIT!" Ice calls after Flamedramon, sighing blowing out a small cloud of icicles she leaps after Flamedramon running as fast as she can to keep up with him. Flamedramon leaps hard and quickly, not sure where to find Solar, but he knows he will find her, he always has been able to, and this time wouldn't be any different. Blinking his eyes slowly he gazes across the land as he leaves the soft leaf covered forest into Ice's cold domain. Shivering just slightly against the cold wind he leaps on towards where Solar had been last, with luck he would find her around there. Solar shakes her head as he wakes up slowly blinking her golden eyes as they shine dimly in the low-lighted chasm. Her head was pounding from the drugs this 'Bane' had injected in her neck when he kidnapped her. Coming to her senses she notices that her arms are spread apart as well as her legs, glaring out into the darkness she ignores the chains that hold her to the side of the cold cave wall, almost too handy.  
  
  
  
Thinking to herself she decided that this 'Bane' must have been planning this for a long time. "Let me go! You can't hold me here!" Solar calls out into the darkness, waiting quietly for a response as she notices a small light glowing in the distance. As it got closer it revealed a face, it was so familiar, thinking for a second she thinks, "Drase? But, It can't be he died, plus this one has a white marking on his forehead." Looking more closely she notices this was the 'Bane' that had kidnapped her. "Very good, you see the resemblance in my father and I." Bane walks up to Solardramon stopping a ways from her looking at her slowly up and down. "I can see why my father fell for you, too bad it was a bad fall, it cost him his life?- No matter, I'm only here to get my proper revenge. A life for a life." Solar looks at him slowly her golden eyes blinking as she thinks to herself, he probably was going to kill her. "No of course not, I wouldn't kill you, you're only bait to get the one that killed my father here. Then I will kill him." "I haven't said anything at all, how do you know what I'm thinking?" Solar asks him questioningly.  
  
  
  
"My secret, none of your business at all." Bane replies turning around flicking his tail blades next to Solar's neck, "I suggest good behavior, lest you wish for that Flamedramon to die in the most painful way possible." Solar growls and moves her neck biting down on the unprotected portion of Bane's tail. Bane yelps and withdraws his tail quickly. "I see my dad was right about you¡­ I'll forgive that one, but one more, and don't blame me if I do something quite disagreeable to you." Walking to a small table on one side Bane picks up a small metallic object and walks back to Solar. Showing it to Solar he smiles, "So, you want to know what it is do you? Well, I'll tell you that, it's a PAD or a Pain Amplification Device. Wondering what is it hmm? Well basically you will feel every little pain I feel, physically, every single time I get hit, you feel the pain, but only twice as bad. I can't let you get off without any pain at all." Bane smiles darkly as he walks close to Solar standing on her side. Solar moves her head away from him trying to distance herself as far as she can from Bane.  
  
  
  
"Now there is no use resisting, I'll get this where it belongs soon enough." Bane says shoving it into Solar's ear. Instantly Solar is filled with a burning feeling in her right ear as it travels through her body. "There now, all set, I get pain, you get twice the pain. All I have to do is to hook myself up." Walking back to the table Bane picks up a second metallic device putting it in his right ear as well locking it in place he smiles at Solar. "Oh?- one last thing?- I can't have you talking and telling Flamedramon what is going on?- so." Picking up a strange brown object he walks over to Solar snapping it on her muzzle and locking it in place. "A small muzzle restraint should keep you quiet." Laughing Bane turns and walks away, leaving Solar there alone in faint light of a single torch. Shaking her head trying to get the muzzle restraint off her face. She thinks to herself slowly, this Bane was fast, slick, evil. If he ever did get his claws on Flamedramon, Flamedramon would be in big trouble.  
  
  
  
She had to help him, but what could she do? Kicking against the chains hard she tries to free herself, but the chains left her almost no slack at all to pull or snap the chains against the wall. Her tail was positioned painfully against the wall and her own body. Flamedramon lands hard on the snow as he looks around looking for tracks that may lead him to Solar. His armor shines brightly in the sun as it glows down through the clear sky; his armor had since been repaired, and re-attached to his body. He notices a pair of tracks almost perfectly made going towards the north. Ice lands behind Flamedramon and walks over to him. "The one that kidnapped her looked like Drase, but he had a white marking on his forehead." Hearing Drase's name Flamedramon growls, "Another one of his kind, I'll just have to end them all¡­ so they will stop bothering us?-" Kicking against the snow he leaps off again following the tracks. Ice shakes her head and leaps after Flamedramon noticing him going even faster than before. Flamedramon had only one thing on his mind, save Solar, and end this entire problem with the Drase's kind forever. After leaping for about 10 minuets he notices something in the distance a form, with a white spot on his head.  
  
  
  
Knowing this one was the one that kidnapped Solar he charges in immediately to destroy this one. Bane had been reading Flamedramon's thoughts for a while now as he smiles and turns folding his wings behind him. "The one who justice must be done too?- has come to my front door. Prepare to meet your executioner Flamedramon." Slinging his quiver across his back he decided to attack this creature a few times with arrows. Reaching down he pulls out an arrow, notching it in place he lets it fly at Flamedramon, quickly pulling out another one notching it and letting it fly, five arrows in a row zoom at Flamedramon leaping towards Bane. Bane smirks and walks inside the cavern not even caring to see what happened, he wasn't even aiming for Flamedramon directly, just to one side of him, his expert archery would show. Flamedramon sees 5 arrows flying at him, trying to find a place to duck away from, the arrows move in too quickly for him to react as two fly through and slice across the buckles holding on his leg armor. The other three flew in and hit the top of his chest armor right at the place where his neck was protected, another centimeter up, and it would have gone through his throat.  
  
  
  
Looking down at the 3 arrows protruding from the top of his chest armor he growls, knowing that Bane was playing with him, he could have killed him off right there, but he didn't. Landing outside of the cave he disregards his missing armor and looks inside. He sees the small glint of something, the next instant he flies back a bit feeling something impact his chest armor hard. Quivering right over his heart, where the chest armor was, was a dagger, the same one that Drase had used?- he could remember it perfectly, the picture of a panther and a dragon leaping together. Flamedramon nods knowing that this creature wasn't going to kill him right off, it had other plans. Putting up his claws in defense he walks into the cave, expelling a little energy off his body as he lights up the area around him. He catches a whizzing sound coming towards him as he snaps his claws forwards feeling it hit something as he smashes it to one side on the cave wall. Another dagger. Dashing through the passage he comes into a large room looking across the room he sees something he doesn't want to see.  
  
  
  
"Solar!" he cries out walking towards her. "I wouldn't if I were you?-" Turning his head Flamedramon looks at the voice that had spoke. Bane sniggers slightly and leans against the wall, "Solar's life hangs in the balance, you take another step, and I'll kill her, you know how good I am at throwing these things?-" Bane twirls a dagger in his right claw keeping the point at Solar, ready to be flicked at any point and second right through Solar's neck. Flamedramon sighs and turns looking at Bane straight in the eyes. "What I want? I want revenge for my father's death. That means, you me, duel, right here, right now." Flamedramon blinks his eyes in surprise not knowing how Bane figured out what he was thinking. "That's for me to know?- and you to find out. You accept my challenge? Good at least you have some honor left. No¡­ I don't need insults." Flamedramon looks at Bane dumbfounded not sure what to do. Turning he looks at Solar she was shaking her head back and forth rapidly. "No, you cannot talk to her Flamedramon, me and you are going to duel right now."  
  
  
  
Bane charges at Flamedramon, at the same time he pulls out a single sword from the sheath on his back. Flamedramon raises his claws in ready position as he sidesteps Bane; he slashes forwards at Bane feeling it cut through the edge of Bane's skin. Bane turns and smiles gritting his teeth from the pain as he cast a glance over at Solar. Solar arches her head back in pain as it quivers over her entire body, the pain shooting from her side as she tried to open her muzzle to scream in pain. Her eyes close tightly as her tail whips around behind her unable to stem to surge of pain through her body. Flamedramon casts a worried glance over at Solar, why was she moving around as if she was in great pain? What was bothering her? Was she hit somehow? Bane smirks listening to Flamedramon's thoughts, "You know, maybe you should ask her. Maybe she will tell you." Flamedramon glares at Bane fully ready to end Bane's life right now and ask Solar later, even if Solar's actions were making him extremely worried. Brining his claw back, Bane suddenly interrupts him, "Don't try your Fire Rocket on me, like it will do any good, I'll just cancel it out with my sword."  
  
  
  
Flamedramon looks at Bane, "I know, because I know." Bane replies before Flamedramon could say a word. Flamedramon doesn't believe what Bane is saying as he charges his claw up with a bright light launching it forwards he throws sees 3 large fireballs growing between his claws as they fly forwards at Bane. Bane smirks and slashes his sword in a perfect 360 cutting through every single Fire Rocket causing them to disappear. "You should have listened to me Flamedramon." Growling Flamedramon leaps back getting ready for his next attack. "So you are going to charge me with that horn blade of yours and try to kill me like you did my father?" Bane looks at Flamedramon smiling maliciously, Flamedramon stops and looks at Bane. How was he going to fight if he couldn't plan ahead, the enemy knew every single thing he was going to do. "So, don't know how to fight me huh? How about I just stand here and let you hit me?" Bane turns and gives Solar an evil look. Solar looks at Flamedramon her golden eyes shining dimly, the look Solar had, Flamedramon saw it, and that was all he needed.  
  
  
  
"Hmm¡­ I guess there is more than just air between you and Solar hmm?" Bane chuckles slightly and brings his sword up. "Very well, we fight now." Bane laughs as he advances on Flamedramon whirling his blade in a circle forming a bright white shield of metal in Flamedramon's eyes. Flamedramon leaps back a bit and looks at the whirling blade and then the ceiling. Over the sound of the whirling blade Bane calls out, "Don't even try leaping over me, I'll just stab my sword forwards and slice you like butter." Flamedramon raises an eyebrow at Bane shaking his head slowly as he continues to back up slowly, if he hit Bane, then¡­ Solar would be hurt; he could tell that is what happens from the look in Solar's eyes. What could he do? He was stuck, everything he thought up of, Bane knew ahead of time.  
  
  
  
"So out of ideas are we?" Bane snickers and charges in at Flamedramon, Flamedramon rolls to one side and kicks out at Bane knocking him against the cave wall. Shaking his head in disbelief he had hit Bane. Solar felt the impact harder than ever, it was as if Giga had crash-landed on her. Everything in her body ached with pain as it rocketed through her body like nothing she had ever felt before, this pain was excruciating. Bane winces slightly and looks at Flamedramon, "Well, A bit impulsive are we? Looks like you figured out the key" Reading Flamedramon's thoughts he smiles, "But you won't ever get a chance to do that again." Flamedramon goes into battle position again bringing one claw back and the other one forwards as his tail stretches out straight in front of him. He charges at Bane thinking he will leap over him and jab him in the back. Bane smiles and prepares his sword for Flamedramon's leap. Flamedramon spots something in Bane's right ear something slightly sticking out, in that sudden millisecond everything changed as he brought his right claw out smacking Bane's right ear causing the small metallic device to fall out as it smashes against the cave wall.  
  
  
  
Solar winces in pain feeling a shot of pain down her right ear, but that was all. Looking at what Flamedramon had just did, he must have severed the connection between her and Bane. Sighing slightly in relief she watches Flamedramon and Bane. Bane winces as he looks at Flamedramon, this creature was getting smarter, bringing his sword around he slashes at Flamedramon's head ready to get a good strike in. Flamedramon decides to duck under the sword but right at the very instant impact would occur he rolls to one side; Bane in turn brought his sword down quickly to where Flamedramon would duck. He suddenly realized something; Flamedramon was using his mind reading powers against him. Flamedramon smiles having the upper hand finally as he plans to kick Bane right where he deserves a kick with his foot armor, right before kicking he brought his claws around slamming them into Bane's side.  
  
  
  
Bane grasps as blood flows from the wounds deep in his body kicking away from Flamedramon he spreads his wings. "You may have beaten me this time, but you'll see me again!" Bane flaps his wings as he flies out of the top of the cave through a small opening. "Oh, here is a gift for Solar!" Bane throws a dagger straight at Solar's neck. Solar moves her neck just slightly out of the way in the last second as it cuts through the side of her neck not cutting anything important, just grazing it. Flamedramon runs to Solar and stops in front of her panting slightly. "Solar are you alright?" Flamedramon brings his claws down hard on Solar's chains breaking them off as he pulls the muzzle restraint off Solar's muzzle. Solar gasped finally free of the muzzle restraint and the chains as she slumped against Flamedramon. ¡°I… I'm fine," she said looking up into his reddish brown eyes. Flamedramon smiled as he hugged her lightly glad to know she was alright. Solardramon winced slightly as she touched the place on her neck where the dagger had grazed it, ¡°I knew I felt something else was out there… but Drase's son," she said rubbing the mark. ¡°I know…" Flamedramon said lightly as he looked around the room to hear someone coming.  
  
  
  
¡°Oh I'm glad you two are alright," came Icedramon's voice as she entered the cave. ¡°Was there a doubt?" Flamedramon said with a smirk as he looked at Ice then back at Solar. ¡°Let's get back home… where it's nice and warm," he said. Solar smiled as she got her strength back and stood steady on her feet. Icedramon smiled as she looked at Flamedramon, ¡°Here, I thought you might need these," she said reaching him the armor that he had lost earlier. ¡°Thanks Ice," he said picking up the armor as they all started out of the cave. ¡°So wonder what happened to Bane?" Ice asked looking around as they exited the cave. ¡°I don't know Ice but one things for sure… he'll be back… they always come back," Flamedramon said as he looked at Solar. Bane winced as he opened a portal and entered into his chambers. ¡°I can't believe I failed," he groaned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He dropped his gaze before stumbling to the door weakly.  
  
  
  
¡°Bane!" Shando said running up to Bane to notice the wounds. ¡°Take me to my aunt," he said weakly as Shando helped him down the halls to Callista's chambers. ¡°What happened to him?" Callista asked seeing her nephew injured. ¡°A Deranga by the looks of it… three blade marks," Shando said quickly as Callista brushed her hand across Bane's cheek. ¡°Quickly Shando put him there," Callista said pointing to the side where a large lounge seat was. Callista closed her eyes as she touched Bane's wounds… her powers just like Shadow Weavers. Bane groaned as he watched the wounds seal up. ¡°Bane take it easy now ok," Callista cooed as she looked at Bane. "Thanks Callista… and I'll be careful," Bane said weakly as Shando helped him to his feet. Callista smiled as Shando helped Bane and left the room… heading back towards Bane's room. "A Deranga… Callista if it was a Deranga it would have been after you not Bane," came a voice as Callista turned to see Shadow Weaver.  
  
  
  
"Shadow Weaver, Deranga's killed his mother to get to him… they would kill him at any chance," Callista said walking over to her company. Shadow Weaver shook her head… she wasn't so sure of Bane. "Well I have much to do… and look after," Shadow Weaver said as she disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. Callista sighed as she leaned back in her throne to relax hoping Bane was not like his father. Bane looked at Shando, "I failed… my plan was foiled," he said with a sigh of disappointment. "Bane you're still alive… so you can always try again," Shando said as she patted him on the shoulder. Bane smiled as a plan raced through his mind, "You're right Shando… and next time will be different," he said darkly with a slight laugh. Flamedramon smiled as he and Solar made it back to his house and he bandaged her neck. Solardramon looked at him and smiled, "Well I think we should rest up and be ready for anything," she said rubbing her neck gently.  
  
  
  
Flamedramon nodded… this Bane was a lot more dangerous than Drase. Solardramon leaned against the couch and closed her eyes… she knew Bane would be back just like Flame had said… they always come back.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Well there's the 3rd story… hope you enjoyed it. As you know Flamedramon_Lover also helped write this one too ^_^ Questions or comments? Send me to me at solardramon_00@yahoo.com 


	4. Double Vison

Well here is the 4^th chapter. You know the drill on the characters and stuff... Hope you enjoy this one as much as the others ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bane had escaped with a few wounds after catching Solardramon and using her as bait to lure Flamedramon out. Basically testing to see if what everyone said was true about the way the dramons worked... it was leading him to more ideas of cruelty and revenge...  
  
Double Vision  
  
Only a day had passed by since Bane's appearance and everyone was on the look out for him. The morning sun was shining brightly in the sky. Its golden rays beaming down on Flamedramon as he stood high upon the cliff edges over looking his home and the areas around it. He blinked his reddish brown eyes as he thought about Bane. Growling to himself knowing that Bane was even more a threat than Drase... since Bane was willing to take out Solar. Shando watched Bane closely as he trained. Smiling as he sliced the head off one of the dummies and turned to look at her.  
  
"Well Shando you're early," Bane said placing his sword back into its sheath. Shando nodded... she had been curious to know what Bane had been up to since he encountered Solardramon and Flamedramon. "I'll show you." Bane walked past Shando and down the hallway towards the lab as she followed close behind him. Walking through the lab doors Shando's mouth dropped open at the sight before her. "Amazing isn't it?" Bane smiled at his handy work. "You made a clone of yourself and Solardramon," Shando forced out as she closed her mouth. Bane nodded, "Yes, you see I had a brilliant thought after my encounter," he said touching the clone of Solardramon on the arm. Shando cocked an eyebrow, "Oh and what was your thought? And if Callista find these things she's going to know what you're up to," she said curling her fluffy tail around her leg.  
  
"Well my thought was if I capture the real Solardramon and put the clone in her place and Flamedramon wouldn't suspect anything since the clone is exactly like the one he cares for but she is under my control. So my clone will kill him and I'll kill the real Solardramon. Oh and Shando Callista will never find out... that's why I have made a clone of myself," Bane smiled as he looked back at Shando. "You've been thinking a lot about this haven't you?" Shando asked over looking the clones closely... they were exact replicas of the real thing. "Are they operational yet?' she asked. Bane nodded and clapped his hands loudly as the eyes of both clones sprang open. "As you can see even the eyes are exact... I admit the gold was hard to generate but I pulled it off," Bane said rubbing the cheek on the Solardramon clone as it smiled.  
  
Shando rolled her eyes and thought to herself... just what the world needed another Solardramon. Bane looked at the clone of himself, "This one is to keep my aunt busy while I take care of some business." Shando looked at Bane, "So when are you planning on going back?" she asked crossing her arms. "Today after I train some more," he said with a smile as he looked back at the clones then turned away and walked past Shando. "Ok," she said walking with him as they left the lab and returned to the training area where they both began to train. Icedramon looked at Solardramon as they both stood around the rim of the canyons. "Solar, what's wrong? You haven't said a thing since we've been here." Ice looked at Solar as her ears twitched in the warm breeze.  
  
"Nothing, I've just been thinking about the other day. I mean Bane has special powers unlike Drase." Solardramon crossed her arms as she looked down at Icedramon. "Like what?" Ice asked, "He has the ability to read minds," Solar said twitching her tail behind her. Ice's eyes widened at Solar's words, "He can read minds... how?" Solar shook her head, "I don't know," she said softly before looking over in the direction where Flamedramon's home was. "Well Solar I better get back home and keep an eye out for him," Ice said getting to her feet, "Ok," Solar said as she watched Icedramon run back towards her home. Solardramon sighed as she turned and looked over the canyon walls then back toward Flamedramon's direction. Bane stretched his wings as he watched Shando fall backwards totally exhausted from the workout.  
  
"Getting old?" he asked squatting down in front of her. Shando growled while panting rapidly, "O... Old?" she gasped looking at him sharply. Bane grinned, "Take your rest... it's time for me to go anyways." Shando shook her head, "Be careful, this is your second attempt," she said trailing off a bit. "Don't worry Shando I'll be back... I have to keep you in line," Bane winked before standing up and walking out of the room. Shando watched as he disappeared around the corner, "Well he sure has his father's confidence... I just hope he doesn't get too over confident," she says getting to her feet. Bane entered the room and freed the two clones from their restraints. "Are you two ready for some action?" he asked. "We're up for anything you are," the Solardramon clone said with a smile as the Bane clone nodded in response. Bane smiled as the clones walked up to him, "Then let's get going." Turning the three of them left the lab and headed down the long winding corridors leading  
to Bane's quarters. They soon arrived in Bane's room, "Do you two remember your orders?" Bane asked looking at the clones. "Sure I let him chase me to lure out Flamedramon while you capture the real one... and then I get to take care of Flamedramon," the Solardramon clone said with a sly smile on her face.  
  
Bane nodded as he looked at his clone, "And your assignment?" "After chasing her I let them chase me before returning here and taking care of Callista," the clone said looking back at its creator. Bane smiled the clones knew exactly what to do. "I have a question... what does this Flamedramon look like?" the Solardramon clone shrugged her shoulders. Bane sighed he knew he was forgetting one small little detail. "He looks like you but has armor the color of fire, and a horn on his face guard," he said looking at the female clone as it nodded. Bane turned away from the clones and walked over to a table where he laid stuff out ready for the journey.  
  
The Solardramon clone walked over to him and picked up a strange looking brown thing, "What's this for?" she asked curiously. "It's a muzzle restraint... the one that looks like you will be wearing it... since she loved it last time," Bane said taking the muzzle restraint from the clone and placing it in a pouch. Bane strapped on the shoulder strap before attaching daggers to it then picking up a case of arrows and sliding them over his shoulder locking them into place. The clones watched as he picked up his bow and locked it in place over his sword. "What about me? I will need weapons too won't I?" asked Bane's clone. Bane nodded before leaning down and lifting up a large basket full of weapons just like his, "Here you go... hurry and get ready," he said as the clone obeyed.  
  
Bane's ears twitched as he felt the tingling sensation alerting him of his aunt's presence coming near him. "You two hide quickly!" he said sharply as the clones quickly hid away in different places of the room. They hid just in time as Callista walked in through the doors entering the room. Bane bowed lightly as she walked towards him. "I came to check up on you, Blitz told me he seen you training pretty hard with Shando," Callista said walking over to a chair and sitting down. "Yeah I was just wanting to get in a good work out." Bane looked at his aunt and smiled as he took a seat near her. "Well that is good, but you need to relax too... I mean if you keep up the strenuous workouts you'll wear yourself out," Callista said softly with a smile. Bane nodded, "Sure thing," he said with a smile trying to hurry and get rid of her. Callista looked around the room feeling as though there was a different presence in the room. "Something the matter?" Bane looked around before  
looking back his aunt. Callista shook her head, "Just trick senses," she said looking back at Bane. "Oh by the way Bane an old friend of mine was asking me of you," Callista said crossing her hands over her lap. "Oh and who was this friend?" Bane looked at his aunt with one of his eyebrows cocked.  
  
"Shadow Weaver, do you remember her?" Callista asked as her tail rubbed across the smooth surface of the floor. Bane blinked his eyes as flashes of his past raced through his mind, "Yeah I remember her," he said softly recalling she was the one that told Callista of his father's death. Callista smiled, "Well that is good that you remember her, she is a dear friend to me," she said slowly getting to her feet. Bane did the same as he stood to be pulled into Callista's warm embrace. Shocked by the feeling Bane hugged her back softly, "What was that for?" he asked as she pulled away. Callista looked at him while touching the daggers on his shoulder strap, "I noticed these weapons when I walked in they worried me but I know that they are for your protection," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah I was going to go scout out the area for the Deranga that attacked me," Bane said twitching his tail lightly behind him. Callista nodded before turning and walking out of the room. As the doors closed behind her Bane gave out a big sigh of relief before turning to face the clones coming out of their hiding places. "That was a little too close for comfort," the Solardramon clone said walking toward Bane. "You're right so lets get out of here before anything else happens," Bane said walking past the female clone toward the mirror. "Into the looking glass," he said waving his paw over the glass forming a portal. The Bane clone stretched out his wings before walking into the portal and disappearing, then the Solardramon clone went in after him while Bane brought up the rear. Inside the portal the two Banes flapped their wings.  
  
The real Bane wrapped his arms around the waist of the Solardramon clone as they all flew through the portal. Bane blinked his eyes as he noticed the end of the portal coming into view, "We're almost there." The two clones noticed the eerie glow at the end of the tunnel and smiled... both of them ready to have a little fun. Flamedramon's ears perked as he quickly turned to see Gigadramon swooping towards him. "Well everything was clear at the cliffs," Giga said as he landed softly next to Flamedramon. "The cliffs aren't what I'm really worried about." Flamedramon looked at Giga with his tail flicking in the gentle breeze. Gigadramon sighed, "Are you sure he'll be back this soon, I mean it's only been a day since he appeared," he said looking down at Flamedramon feeling as if it was too soon to really worry about Bane coming back. "Giga he's different... Drase was bad but his son is even worse and I just have a feeling he's still around," Flamedramon said turning his  
attention back to the surrounding area. "Whatever you say, so why aren't you concerned about the cliffs?" Giga asked looking around.  
  
"He seems to like it where it's cold." Flamedramon crossed his arms thinking that Bane liked the cold because he could probably use ice attacks just like Drase did. "Well if he's out there in that freezer that Ice lives in she'll find him," Giga said with a half grin. Flamedramon cocked an eyebrow at Giga and smirked just a bit thinking about how Bane had got past Icedramon once but of course everyone thought the problem was over. Bane flapped his wings a couple of more times as they passed through the portal to enter into the frozen lands. The Solardramon clone looked around at the snow-covered plains... the snow reaching as far as she could see.  
  
"I'll have to find a new place since my other lair was found," Bane said flapping his wing flying across the sky with the Solardramon clone in his arms while his clone followed close behind him. Icedramon leaped across the snow keeping her eyes open for any signs of Bane. Her eyes scanning the entire area carefully... to bad she didn't arrive sooner to see Bane and the others as they came out of portal. "What about there?" the Solardramon cloned said pointing a claw down towards a cave near a frozen lake. Bane smiled the surrounding area was pretty secluded, "Perfect."  
  
They swooped down and landed at the entrance of the cave as Bane let the Solardramon clone go. Bane stepped into the cave and looked around through the darkness before pulling out a torch and lighting it. "This cave is deeper than the last one, you two follow me," Bane said turning and motioning the clones to follow him deeper into the cave. They walked a long ways through the winding tunnel of the cave to soon come to a stop at a large room. "Oh this will be great," Bane said looking at the clones and smiling darkly. The two clones looked at one another and smiled as Bane knelt down and gathered a bunch of sticks laying on the ground before setting them ablaze with his torch.  
  
The fire lit up the entire room showing how large the room was, there were even higher places in the room. Bane's ears twitched picking up the sound of water dripping down the icy walls. Looking around Bane spotted the spot that would be perfect to place Solardramon after he captured... the spot was right where the water was dripping and it was on a higher elevation and there was even ice stretched out across the ground and walls. The clones watched him closely as he walked over to the spot and pulled out large sack from out from under his right wing and laid it on the ground. "Now it's time to find them," Bane said turning toward the clones who were ready. The three of them quickly rushed back toward the entrance of the cave. Solardramon looked around before deciding to head back toward Flamedramon's home to see what he was up to and spend some time with him.  
  
She took one last glance over the canyon wall before leaping into the air. Icedramon sighed as she leaped upon an icy ledge and looked around to see nothing but bright white snow glittering in the sunlight. Bane stretched out his wings and grabbed the Solardramon clone around the waist as his clone stretched out it's wings also. "Let's go," Bane ordered flapping his wings as he rose up into the air followed by his clone. Bane looked around as he flapped his wings the snow was quickly disappearing under them as he noticed mountains and valleys coming into view. They flew a bit farther until Bane froze seeing in the distance standing on one of the ledges was Flamedramon and a large creature. "Ok this is where you two do your job," he said swooping to the ground and dropping the Solardramon clone.  
  
"Now you chase her closely where they will see you and then lead them away then I want you to disappear and go home." Bane looked at his clone closely as it nodded knowing exactly what to do. "Now Go!" Bane yelled as the Solardramon clone quickly began to leap off acting as if was being chased by the clone of Bane following closely behind her in the air. Bane smiled before flapping his wings and flying the other direction relying on his sense of smell to guide him to Solardramon. Flamedramon twitched his ears turning to see Solardramon leaping across the valley quickly... then behind her was Bane. "Solar!" he called out while leaping off the ledge quickly. Gigadramon flapped his wings surprised by the sudden excitement before flying after Flamedramon.  
  
The Solardramon clone smiled glancing back to recognize the one Bane had described to her following in the distance. Bane flapped his wings while looking at the ground below him to soon see the canyons appear. He glanced over the area to spot his prey out of the corner of his eye heading toward the valley. Solardramon's earring began to glow causing her ears to twitch as she turned to see nothing but the blue sky, "Hmm something isn't right." The Solardramon clone quickened her pace leaping faster than before as she rounded a corner and diving into the bushes as the clone of Bane kept flying on with Flamedramon and the larger creature close behind him. Solardramon blinked her eyes sensing danger as she turned to the side to see Bane swooping toward her. She quickly leaped out the way as Bane flew past her before turning and following close behind her.  
  
Bane was amazed at the speed Solardramon was reaching... thinking to himself that the snow must of slowed her down. The Solardramon clone looked around making sure no one was around before leaping back toward the valley. Flamedramon narrowed his eyes being a little worried since he could no longer see Solardramon in the lead... he just hoped she was ok. The clone of Bane glanced back at his followers before flapping his wings a little faster making sure to lead them farther away like Bane ordered. Solardramon leaped as fast as she could entering into the valley she could feel Bane getting closer hearing every flap of his wings making her gain even more speed.  
  
The Solardramon clone's ears twitched picking up a sound as she turned to see a fast moving figure coming toward her being chased by none other than Bane. Solardramon blinked her eyes as she noticed the figure before her... surprised by the fact that it looked just like her. Bane smiled and nodded to the clone signaling her to jump up at Solardramon. Solardramon shook her head as she made another leap getting closer to the copy of her as it leaped towards her. The Solardramon clone smiled as it leaped up into the air straight at Solardramon ready to take her out of the air. Solardramon quickly smacked her tail down causing her to get a higher lift into air as she twisted over the copy's head and landed on the other side safely before leaping again. "Ah very clever, but enough with this," Bane said pulling out his bow and a single arrow before notching it into place.  
  
The Solardramon clone looked up at Bane and smiled as he shot the arrow straight at Solardramon. In no time the arrow buried itself into the back of Solardramon's left leg. Solardramon screamed as she fell to the ground from the sudden surge of pain racing through her leg. She winced as she moved her leg causing even more pain, "That's what happens when you run away," came Banes voice as he landed next to Solardramon along with the clone. The clone smiled as she leaned down to Solardramon, "Oh does it hurt? And by the way don't worry I'll take good care of Flamedramon," she teased looking into Solardramon's pain filled eyes before getting up and leaping back toward the area where Flamedramon was.  
  
Solardramon groaned as she turned around to watch the clone, "Flame..." she started to yell out weakly but was silenced as Bane hit her in the back of the head with his bow knocking her unconscious. The clone of Bane turned to face Flamedramon and the larger creature and smiled before disappearing a burst of black smoke... he had done his job of luring them away. "Well I guess he got scared," Giga said looking down at Flamedramon then at the smoke watching it fade. "I don't like so... Solar!" Flamedramon yelled looking around for any signs of her. Bane leaned down and picked up Solardramon before flapping his wings and returning back to the cave. "Solardramon!" yelled Gigadramon his voice echoing through the entire valley causing Flamedramon's ears to ring slightly.  
  
"You don't have to yell so loud I'm right here," came Solardramon's voice as she jumped out from behind a group of bushes. "Solar," Flamedramon said softly walking over to her relieved that she was alright. Gigadramon smiled happy to see that she was alright to but maybe it was just an odd feeling but this Solardramon seemed different. Flamedramon also felt a strange sensation as he looked over Solardramon not knowing what could be causing the weird feeling. Icedramon yawned being a little bored from the lack of action but relieved all at the same time. "Maybe I should check out the cave where he was last time," she said getting to her feet and leaping off in that direction.  
  
Bane placed Solardramon against the icy wall where he chained her arms leaving the rest of her laying on the floor. "This will be fun," he said turning and walking away to return to his small fire in the corner. Flamedramon shook his head as Solardramon smiled and turned in the direction of his home. "Yeah I guess you're right Solar, we've been out here all morning and no sign of him," Flamedramon said walking up to Solardramon. "Yeah you two relax, I'll keep an eye out for him," Giga said before flapping his wings and flying around the area. Flamedramon smiled before making his leap back towards his home. The clone smiled before leaping after him... she was waiting for the right moment to make her move and carry out the rest of her orders. Solardramon was slowly coming to her senses feeling her back and lower body against an icy cold wall.  
  
Trying to move her legs she winced feeling extreme pain rushing from her left leg recalling the arrow that Bane had shot at her. Solardramon looked down at her leg to see the arrow still there with blood surrounding it. "My guest has finally decided to wake up." Bane walked slowly towards Solardramon with his arms behind his back. Solardramon growled and winced as she looked at him, "You won't get away with this... your father never did and neither will you!" she shouted actually hearing her voice vibrating off the walls causing a few pieces of icicles to fall onto her faceguard. Bane leaned down to stare into Solardramon's gold eyes before pulling out one of his arms holding the muzzle restraint tightly in his grasp. "I knew this would come in handy," he said placing it on Solardramon's muzzle and buckling it tightly. Solardramon glared at Bane the buckles were so tight they almost felt as though they were cutting into her muzzle.  
  
Bane smiled while looking down at the arrow, "Oh well I guess I could get this out," he said gripping the arrow tightly. Solardramon winced feeling the arrow move a little. "But you did insult my father." Bane said with a wicked smile before pushing the arrow deeper into her leg. Solar arched her head back and pulled against her chains wanting to scream out in pain but unable to from the buckles that kept her muzzle tightly sealed. Bane looked up at Solardramon's tightly closed eyes seeing tears forming in the corner. "But I think I'll just rip this out," he chuckled before ripping the arrow out with amazing force. Solardramon arched her back the pain racing everywhere as her tail smacked against the ground. Tears of pain rolled from her eyes and off her faceguard as she opened her eyes weakly to see Bane holding the arrow up to her view.  
  
"Oh tears of pain... that must of hurt," he teased before getting up and walking away from her. Solardramon looked down at her leg seeing the blood running through the baby blue fur staining it red. Her tail curled up close to her as she laid her head against the cold wall trying to think of something other than the immense pain she was feeling. Flamedramon smiled as he walked into his house and held the door open for Solardramon as she walked inside before closing it behind her. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry," he said walking into the kitchen. "Yeah I am too, running away from Bane was a work out," the clone said walking over to the table and sitting down in one of the chairs to pick up an apple from the fruit bowl. Flamedramon smiled, "Yeah but at least he didn't catch you this time," he said looking at her still not able to shake the odd feeling.  
  
The clone smiled as she looked out the window at the sun... which would be setting soon. Icedramon sighed as she walked out of the cave that Bane had used last time, "Nothing," she said walking onto the snow lightly. "Well might as well get home and get something to eat." It seemed like hours had went by as Solardramon began to shiver... the coldness of the wall and the icy water dripping on her was taking its toll. Bane smiled as he walked back towards her watching her shake, "Well I have the perfect thing to warm you up," he said with a chuckle while lifting her up to her feet. Solardramon arched her body at the sudden force put on her injured leg as Bane locked it into place with a chain then doing the same with the other.  
  
He looked into her eyes and patted her muzzle roughly causing the tight buckles to scoot across the fur of her muzzle. "Target practice... gets the blood going." Bane smiled reading Solar's thoughts knowing that she hated him more than anything. Solardramon blinked her eyes, watching Bane closely as he walked back a little ways before pulling out a few of his daggers. There was nothing she could do... she couldn't scream out as she felt the sharp blades slice through her fur cutting her sides deeply. Bane smiled seeing her writhe in pain was making him feel good as he walked up to her and pulled the daggers out of the wall and her. Solardramon opened her eyes weakly looking into Bane's.  
  
"You ask why am I doing this... well Solardramon I plan on making you feel pain just like my father did," Bane said looking into her eyes before placing all the daggers except one in their place. Bane looked at the insignia on the handle of the dagger and smiled maliciously. Flamedramon stretched as he got to his feet and walked over the couch and sat down to look out the window at the setting sun... but it seemed to early for the sun to set or maybe it was just the odd feeling, because Solardramon was safe there with him. The clone walked over to the couch and sat down beside Flamedramon while thinking about what all Bane must be doing to the real Solardramon. "What's on your mind?" Flamedramon asked looking at the clone's face.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking of something," she said turning to face him while hiding the sly grin. Flamedramon shook his head looking into Solardramon's eyes seemed different as if something was missing. The clone turned away and stretched and yawned lightly acting as though she was getting tired and sleepy. "I think you've got the right idea," Flamedramon said getting up off the couch with a yawn and walking over towards his bed to take off his faceguard and laying it on the small night stand. The clone watched him closely... as soon as he was asleep she'd pounce. Solardramon shook her head her entire body ached with pain as blood from her wounds stained trails down her fur before forming a small puddle on the floor. Her eyes were glossy and blurred from the pain... she was fighting herself to keep conscious. Bane smiled he was actually amazed that she was still alive since they were in the cold and had lost a lot of blood.  
  
"It's not over yet," he said looking at Solardramon as he flicked his tail; the tail blades scrapping across the ground roughly. Icedramon yawned after eating her fill of ice berries and fish she was tired from all the searching. She walked over into a corner and stretched before laying on the ground and resting her head on her front paws. The clone leaned against the couch as the only light coming from the fire Flamedramon started. She looked over at Flamedramon as he sat the edge of his bed taking off the rest of his armor except for his chest armor. Flamedramon touched his chest armor lightly something inside him telling him to leave it on as he pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. The clone smiled... it wasn't long now until she would attack.  
  
Solardramon was almost ready to pass out as Bane grabbed her neck tightly waking her up completely. "As all hunters and predators it's time that I make my mark," he said with an evil smile as his free hand undid the chains around Solar's arm. Bane let go of her neck and held her arm as he undid the chain around her injured leg. Solardramon groaned against the buckles from the sudden surges of pain as Bane turned her over roughly knocking her against the cold walls. Her muzzle burned from touching the icy walls... she didn't like the look of this having her back turned to Bane was not a good thing. "Now don't worry... I'll make this as painful as possible," Bane sniggered as he raised his tail blades even with Solardramon's back. Flamedramon closed his eyes slowly ready to sleep off the weird feeling that was bothering him.  
  
The clone blinked her eyes... she was actually getting sleepy by watching Flamedramon, but she had to stay awake to finish her job. Solardramon shook against the wall feeling the ice-cold water drip onto her muzzle along with the aching pain that coursed through her body. Bane waved his tail blade across Solardramon's back mapping out a pattern in a way that would make her feel the most pain. Flamedramon was finally asleep but the only problem was the clone also was asleep but just barely. Solardramon's head arched back as Bane scraped his tail blade across her back. She could feel the blade cutting through her skin as she winced and arched her back, but as she arched her back Bane would cut deeper into her causing even more pain.  
  
The clone shook her head waking up to peer into the darkness. "Hmm must have dosed off," she said softly before quietly getting to her feet. She stalked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping figure with her claws at ready. Flamedramon felt the odd sensation growing; it was as if something was looming over him as he opened his eyes slowly to see Solardramon leaning towards him with her claws pointed straight at him. "Solar..." he said thinking it must be some kind of bad dream, because Solar would never attack him unless she had too. "Time to say good-bye," the clone said swinging her claws forward, sinking the claws into the chest armor. Flamedramon's eyes sprang open knowing this wasn't dream as he felt the cold claws breaking into his skin.  
  
He quickly lashed his tail out and wrapped it around the clone's leg and jerking back causing the clone to break away from him. Quickly rolling off the bed he got to his feet and slipped on his faceguard. "Your not Solar," he said narrowing his eyes at the clone feeling a little worried where the real Solar might be. The clone smiled at him as he figured out she was a fake, but it didn't matter she was ready to fight him anyways since he still didn't have all his armor. Flamedramon watched the clone closely spotting his claws in the corner behind the clone. In a flash the clone lunged at him with her claws ready... but only inches away from impact the clone was stopped by a strange force, "Play nice," came a voice.  
  
Flamedramon looked behind the clone to see a figure emerge from the shadows, "Shadow Weaver," he said with a sigh of relief at her impeccable timing. The clone growled as she tried to move but her body was frozen in mid air, "Put me down!" she yelled. "So what brings you back here?" Flamedramon asked putting on the rest of his armor while looking at his new guest. "I've been watching and I thought I'd help you out," Shadow Weaver smiled lightly. The clone laughed coldly, "He's not the one that needs help... while I've been here the real Solardramon has been with Bane." Flamedramon shook his head at the clone's words, "She speaks the truth Flame, Solar is with Bane," Shadow Weaver said softly and placing a hand on his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Then I'll go after her," he said starting toward the door, "Wait," Shadow Weaver said as she touched Flamedramon's faceguard. Everything seemed to tingle as his armor began to glow, "What did you just do?" he asked curiously. "Well I just made your armor stronger and shielded your mind from Bane," Shadow Weaver said with a smile. The armor did feel stronger than before as Flamedramon flexed his claws. Icedramon ran across the valley she couldn't sleep from the odd feeling of a friend in danger as she neared Flamedramon's home. Solardramon winced and groaned against the muzzle restraint as tears rolled off her face.  
  
"All finished," Bane's voice sounded excited and full of pride at the mark of the Dranther insignia carved into Solardramon's lower back. Solardramon could feel the blood running down her back as Bane turned her to face him. Her gold eyes were dimmed and glossy from the excruciating pain racing through out her entire body. She blinked her eyes casting one last look at Bane before her eyes closed and her head slumped forward going unconscious. Shadow Weaver looked at the clone then at Flamedramon, "Solardramon is in an ice cave near a frozen lake," she said. "I know where that's at," came a familiar voice as Shadow Weaver and Flamedramon turned to see Icedramon standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ice, what are you doing here?" Flamedramon asked looking at Ice, "I felt something strange and I came here," she said looking at Flamedramon then noticing the clone. "Here," Shadow Weaver said touching Icedramon's faceguard, "It'll protect you from Bane reading your thoughts." Flamedramon looked outside into the darkness to notice a fading light surrounding the crest of the mountains. "Sunrise," Ice said softly walking over to him. Flamedramon looked at Ice and nodded both of them noticing how weak the sunrise appeared. "I'll take care of the clone, you two better get going," Shadow Weaver said turning to the clone. "Then we're out of here," Flamedramon said as he leaped out the door with Ice running right behind him. Bane smiled at the sight of the blood surrounding his captive.  
  
His tail blade was still coated in blood as he wiped it across her stomach, staining the white fur with red. "Ah a masterpiece to make my father proud," he said before walking away. Across the valley Flamedramon blinked his eyes... he was worried now since the weak sunrise causing him to quicken his pace. Icedramon ran as fast as she could while trying to keep up with Flamedramon... almost guessing at what was racing through his mind at the moment. They soon made it into the frozen lands that Ice called home. Flamedramon looked around feeling the cold winter wind blow through his fur but it didn't seem to bother him as much this time. The frozen lake could be seen in the distance as they quickly rushed towards it.  
  
Bane put another log into the fire before walking over to a corner and picking up his sword and placing it its sheath. "Ice we need a plan," Flamedramon said softly as they stopped at the mouth of the cave. Icedramon nodded, "Yeah I know, so what's the plan fearless leader?" she asked with a slight smile trying to lighten the situation. Flamedramon shook his head before stepping into the cave quietly to soon be followed by Ice, "My main concern is to get Solar to safety," he said softly before taking another step into the winding tunnel. Icedramon followed close behind him making sure to be extremely quite. It wasn't long before the two of them could see the light of the fire. Flamedramon and Icedramon inched closer to soon see Bane walking toward the other side of the cave. Leaning forward they seen Solardramon chained to the wall not moving at all. Bane stretched, "One good hit should finish you off," he said looking at Solardramon while reaching back for his sword.  
  
Icedramon shook her head, "I don't think so!" she yelled leaping onto Bane knocking him hard against the ground. Bane looked up to see Icedramon's sharp fangs and gold eyes glaring at him. He slashed his tail blade across Ice's side... but nothing happened. "That doesn't work on me but I have a gift for you," Icedramon said leaping backwards, "Ice Statue!" she called out before breathing out a burst of icy air freezing Bane to the ground.  
  
Nodding quickly as he glanced from side to side as Ice freezes Bane to the floor. Taking this chance he leaps out of the shadows his armor blazing as he runs over to Solar. Not taking any chances at all he brings his claws down hard and fast as metal clanging rings through the cave sparks flying from the chains as they come in contact with the hard metal claws. Catching Solar as she falls he pats her on the back glancing at her various injuries as he turns and leaps out quickly setting Solar safely away from the main cave as Shadow Weaver materializes next to her nodding her head.   
  
Flamedramon nods and leaps back just in time to see Bane break free from the Ice Statue attack sending Ice sailing through the air just slightly. Landing on all fours Ice growls as Flamedramon turns to her, "Go take care of Solar! I got some business to deal with our friend Bane here..." Growling slowly he takes a step towards Bane, "This is the last time you have caused trouble... you will never trouble Solar or me ever again... after today." Snickering Bane casually walks to one side of the room picking up a bow as he strings 3 arrows.  
  
Flamedramon smiles slightly and leaps back as Bane shoots his arrows at Flame.. each one slowly flies at Flame as he sails through the air, his claws flying out all in slow motion as he knocks one down, the other one being knocked down by the first one. His tail comes from behind smacking the 3^rd arrow to the floor. Smiling just slightly he glances at Bane not saying a thing as a small silvery light flashes striking against his chest armor. As it clinks it falls to the ground without a scratch. Flamedramon kicks the blade quickly with his foot armor as it flies forwards right back at Bane hitting him right on the leg.   
  
Wincing Bane pulls out the dagger clutching his right hand to his leg to stop the blood flow as he attempts to read Flamedramon's thoughts. Nothing could be heard only a bright glowing sound that made him queasy came back at him. Taking a few steps back he looks at Flamedramon, he was different now... stronger, faster and somehow much better than the last time they met. Reaching behind his back he reveals a long, leather, covered rod snapping it forwards as a long leather whip comes into view. Running at Flamedramon he snaps his whip out wrapping it around Flamedramon's neck. Blinking in surprise Flamedramon reaches out and wraps his claws around the whip jerking hard.   
  
Bane pulls back on the whip trying to fight Flamedramon's strength as he pulled forwards forced to release the whip due to the fact that another set of sharp claws were waiting for him. Shaking his head contemptuously Flamedramon lets the whip fall to the floor as he takes a step towards Bane. Bane decides it's time to use Melee combat as he unsheathes his sword swinging it through the air slowly causing a low whirling sound.   
  
Flamedramon brings his claws out, his eyes burning with a strange fiery light behind them as he glares at Bane almost as if he was trying to burn holes right through his body. He was very angry; to say he wasn't would be untrue, yet he was going to stay calm, so he fought his best. Charging at Bane quickly he went for the quick moves as he dashed towards Bane at an amazing speed, Bane readied his sword as he brought it into defense position. Coming closer Flamedramon duck rolls right under the defended area as his tail swishes out knocking Bane off his feet. Bane flips down only by the quick flap of his wings does he manage to stay upright.  
  
Flamedramon turns seeing the wings outstretched was more than he could resist as he leaped forwards jabbing his claws right through the thin wing-flesh tearing down ripping deep gouges right into the wings. Bane screams in pain as he felt hot searing pain fill his body, blood dripping down his wings as he spins around swinging his sword at Flamedramon's head only to feel it impact against the horn blade and quiver in his hands. Taking a few steps back Bane pulls his wings away from Flamedramon dripping slowly with blood as the red fluid runs from the damaged wings down the bones hitting the ground.   
  
Flamedramon shook his claws flinging the blood off the silvery white surface of his claws as he glared at Bane. Growling slowly he walks towards Bane, his anger rising slowly, it could be seen in his bright red glowing eyes. "Bane... you have done something... you never should have done, and now you don't deserve to ever try again." Standing a few feet away from Bane, Bane manages to slowly struggle to his feet baring his fangs. "You killed my father, now I'm going to have to make you pay, no matter what... I'm going to take you out." Chuckling slowly Flamedramon steps towards him bringing his claw out pointing it at Bane's chest, "Your father was killed for the exact same reason... you are in this position now."  
  
Growling Bane launches himself at Flamedramon his tail blade swishing through the air as it hits something hard and clanks. Bane glances for a moment noticing Flamedramon's claw holding tightly onto his tail. "Nice try, but you don't have the honor to wield such a weapon." Giving the tail a quick hard jerk slamming his other claw down quickly on the end of the tail feeling the bones breaking. "I will take it from you!" With a quick flick of his wrist he slashes into the tail breaking the bones completely snapping the tail blade off the end of Banes' tail.  
  
Slamming Bane hard with the flat of his claws he pushes Bane to the floor filled with Dragon anger he slams his armored foot down on Bane's back. "How do you like being helpless?! You took Solar away, hurt her, and did the cruelest things imaginable to her, for the simple reason that you couldn't stand the fact that your father tried doing something wrong in the past and was punished for it!" Pressing harder with his armored foot, Bane gurgles slightly unable to breath from the heavy pressure on his back, "You... keep coming back, only to cause more pain and suffering! Your very existence causes pain for others."  
  
Slamming his right claw down right around Bane's neck as the sharp metal digs into the floor of the cave. "I could just kill you now, but you would never know the real suffering that you have put Solar through. You think you can just get away with it?!" Digging his left claw into Bane's back he begins to drag it down slowly and painfully cutting 3 long red lines into Bane's back watching the blood seep out. "How does that feel? No better than what you did to Solar!" Withdrawing his claws he stands up and watches as Bane slowly turns over glaring into his eyes.   
  
Flamedramon glares back his red eyes nearly cutting through Bane as he returns the intense stare. "I did it because that's what she deserved, for making my father fall in love with her, after all of that she didn't return a single feeling towards him." "Shut up! You don't know the half of it. Why did your father fall in love with Solar when he knew she was already in love with someone else? Don't you find it wrong at all that your father tried to break another love apart for his own purposes?" Towering over Bane as Bane leaned against the wall panting slowly.   
  
Bane lifts his sword, which he had managed to hold onto the entire time, and pushes himself to his feet. Pointing the sword at Flamedramon's chest armor, "I don't care what he did, but you killed him, and with his sword... I'm going to kill you now!" Charging at Flamedramon Bane let out an earsplitting roar swinging his sword... Flamedramon lifts his claw up to deflect the blow as he feels the hard metal of the sword hit somewhere else... right on the edge of his chest armor right below his neck. Leaping back out of the way... Flamedramon glances at the deep gouge in his chest armor... if Bane had been a little higher he would have lost his head.  
  
Growling darkly he brings his right claw back as it begins to glow. Bane stands there fighting the pain coming from his body all over. "Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon calls out flinging forth 3 massive fireballs towards Bane. Bane smirks and swings his sword in a large arc knocking the fireballs to one side hitting the cave causing the entire room to boom with the sound.  
  
Flamedramon glances around and checks the passage that Solar is in to make sure she is ok. Bane looks at Flamedramon noticing the glance towards a passage, he turns and breaks into a run into the passage. Flamedramon opens his eyes in surprise and chases after Bane. Bane barrels into view and head-butts Ice almost clear to the other side of the passage as he slams his sword down next to Solar's neck as Flamedramon comes into view.  
  
"Freeze Flamedramon, it's over, drop your armaments... unless you really want to loose Solar forever." Flamedramon glances at the sword and then at Solar who was still lying unconscious. Ice gets up slowly and glances at Flamedramon, Flamedramon shakes his head and says nothing. "...You... win..." Lowering his head slowly he drops his claws and removes his armor except his leg and chest armor. Bane hisses and smirks at Flamedramon, "You thought you had me didn't you... well looks like the tides have turned..."  
  
"It certainly has..." A voice rings out. Flamedramon perks his ears up and looks around seeing nothing. Bane freezes and holds the sword point next to Solar's neck, "Shadow Weaver! Don't you dare do anything or Solar's dead." Bane shouted into the emptiness. He felt something quivering in his hands as he glanced down he noticed his sword was struggling away... and like magic... the sword melted into water. Shadow Weaver steps out from next to Bane and looks at him sternly. "Bane..."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Bane launched himself at Flamedramon sinking his teeth into his neck. Flamedramon opens his eyes in surprise and grabs the closest thing at hand a claw and jabs it straight into Bane's back. Bane's eyes flip open in shock for a moment before his grip on Flamedramon loosens, expelling a last breath, "Father...I'm sorry." Flamedramon pushes Bane off of himself and stands up putting a hand to his neck trying to stem the blood flow, luckily it had not punctured his main arteries.   
  
Looking at Shadow Weaver for a second, "Once again... I must thank you." Picking up Bane with his severed tail he drags Bane down to a large pit and kicks the lifeless body into the dark chasms never to be seen again. He walks back to Solar slowly taking her head in his hands and brings her up to his chest as he looks at her slowly brushing her muzzle softly. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Solar..." his eyes filling with tears slowly as he clutches her to him.  
  
Flamedramon's tears slowly dripped onto Solar's muzzle as he held her close to him. "Here, take this," Shadow Weaver said reaching Flamedramon a blanket. Flamedramon took the blanket and wrapped it around Solar gently. "I think we should go to someplace warm," Icedramon said walking up toward the others. Flamedramon nodded as he got to his feet then lifting Solar into his arms. Her head falling limply against his chest armor causing a light clang from her faceguard.  
  
Shadow Weaver noticed the look in Flamedramon's reddish brown eyes as he leaned his muzzle down to brush it over Solar's. "She will be fine, Solardramon is strong, and she loves you too much to leave you," she said with a smile trying to make Flamedramon feel a little bit better. "I know Shadow Weaver, it's just this shouldn't of happened to her," Flamedramon said before walking out of the cave holding Solar tightly. Shadow Weaver and Icedramon exchanged glances before Shadow Weaver waved her hand calling the armor Flamedramon had taken off to her.  
  
Flamedramon looked back at the cave as Icedramon and Shadow Weaver emerged. "Shadow Weaver did you heal all her wounds?" he asked softly. Shadow Weaver shook her head, "Not all of them, the one on her back needs more than just magic," she said looking at Flame sadly. "Then I'll take care of it," Flamedramon said before turning and leaping away. Icedramon puffed, "Yup he's definitely ticked," she said sitting down. "I better go help him... the wound is unlike anything else," Shadow Weaver said before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"Oh this is just great," Icedramon said before getting up and running after Flamedramon curious about what was so different about the strange marking that was carved into Solar's back. Flamedramon leaped as fast as he could, feeling a huge emptiness in his heart as he looked down at Solar who was still unconscious. Flamedramon soon made it to his home to see Shadow Weaver standing in the doorway. "I thought I would help you out more before I left," she said letting Flamedramon in. Walking over to his bed, Flamedramon gently placed Solar on the bed before rolling her onto her stomach.  
  
Shadow Weaver walked over to him and pulled back the blanket to show the large carving displayed on Solardramon's lower back. Flamedramon closed his eyes and took a deep rugged breath before opening them and looking at Shadow Weaver. "I guess this could come in handy." Flamedramon and Shadow Weaver turned to see Icedramon holding a wash cloth in her mouth. "Ice has a point we need to make her comfortable," Shadow Weaver said looking at Flamedramon. Taking the wash cloth from Ice, Flamedramon sat on the edge of the bed to slip off Solar's faceguard then her claws. Gently he leaned down to rub the wash cloth over Solar's muzzle smoothing out her silky fur since it was bent from the tight buckles of the muzzle restraint.  
  
Shadow Weaver sighed before looking at Flamedramon. "My healing powers are not enough, the wound is different." Flamedramon looked at her, "What do you mean it's different?" he asked while rubbing the cloth across Solar's face tenderly. "It's the Dranther mark, a mark that immortalizes the dranther. It was used to mark anything that belonged to a dranther," Shadow Weaver sighed, "A mark of death more or likely, since those marked never survive." Flamedramon looked at her sternly, "I'm not loosing her."  
  
"I know you're not, I can get rid of the mark, but it's very painful," she said blinking her eyes. "How do you heal it?" Flamedramon asked stroking Solar's ears lightly. "The mark is protected from my magic since it has drew fist blood, so to heal it I have to draw blood again," Shadow Weaver said dimly. "What?" he asked looking at her shocked and a little angry. "It's the only way Flame," she said looking into his eyes to watch them soften more. "I know you don't want her to feel any more pain, but if I don't heal it she'll surely die," Shadow Weaver looked Flamedramon straight in the eyes. "Then do it," he said softly while rubbing Solar's cheek gently.  
  
Shadow Weaver nodded as she looked back down at the wound while clutching her left hand into a fist. Flamedramon watched her closely as he notice her left hand become engulfed in flames. "You're going to burn her?" Ice asked looking up at Shadow Weaver who nodded then looked at Flamedramon. "Just hold her," she said softly before unclenching her fist and moving it slowly towards the wound. Flamedramon looked down at Solar then back at Shadow Weaver as her hand inched closer to the wound. Shadow Weaver took a deep breath before completely placing her hand over the wound, the flames burning through the wound. Solardramon's eyes sprang open as she screamed out in pain, "No more make it stop!"  
  
"Hold her down," Shadow Weaver said looking at Flamedramon as Solardramon began to squirm around. "Solar... It's me," Flamedramon said wrapping his arms around her upper body. Solardramon blinked her eyes as tears from the burning sensation filled her body, "Flame..." she said softly looking up into his eyes. Shadow Weaver withdrew her hand to watch blood form before placing her right hand over the wound. Solardramon sighed as the burning sensation disappeared. "There it's healed," Shadow Weaver said getting off the bed side. Solardramon was still weak as she used Flamedramon to lift herself in a sit position.  
  
"Oh Solar I'm so glad you're alright," Flamedramon said pulling Solar into his embrace and hugging her tightly. Solar smiled as she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could and rubbed her muzzle against his neck to feel something different. Flamedramon winced at her muzzles contact to the place where Bane had bitten him. Solardramon pulled back to notice the dried blood and puncture marks on Flame's neck. She gently raised one of her hands to stroke the wound. "Solar, I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner... before he did all that to you," Flamedramon said softly while brining a hand from around her waist to tenderly stroke her cheek.  
  
Solardramon smiled, "Flame I know about the clone, I was worried about you, but I never lost hope that you would save me." Leaning forward to brush her muzzle gently across his. Icedramon smiled as she looked over at Shadow Weaver who also smiled. Flamedramon glanced over at Shadow Weaver, " Well what will you tell Callista?" he asked while hugging Solar closer to him. "Nothing, she will know of Bane's death. Remember the clone of Solardramon well Bane also made a copy of himself. The clone will take Bane's place, but I will always watch him and make sure he stays there," Shadow Weaver said.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you," Solardramon said weakly as she looked over at Shadow Weaver. "Yeah we both owe you a great thanks," Flamedramon said with a smile. "You two do not owe me anything. It's an honor to help you, because you two stand for something that I cherished long ago," Shadow Weaver said with a smile. Flamedramon glanced down and looked at Solar to notice her earring glowing slightly before looking into her eyes to watch them brighten. "So it's over then," Ice said looking at the others. Flamedramon and Solardramon looked at each other then at Shadow Weaver who nodded, "It is over. Solar you and Flame should not have anything to worry about."  
  
Solardramon smiled before resting her head against Flamedramon's chest armor and closing her eyes to rest. Flamedramon continued to hug her gently as he felt her laying against him knowing she needed her rest. Shadow Weaver smiled as she looked at them, "I guess this is good-bye my friends. I hope you the best in the future," she said before slowly fading into the shadows. "Good-bye Shadow Weaver," Flamedramon said softly before running his muzzle over Solar's gently. Icedramon glanced over at Flamedramon and smiled, "I'm going back home since there's nothing more I can do," she said before walking out the door.  
  
Flamedramon smiled as he watched Ice walk out before looking back down at Solar and brushing her muzzle lightly, "I love you," he whispered softly into her ears. Solardramon smiled, "I love you too," she murmured opening her eyes slowly to look at Flamedramon. It was finally over there was no one left to interrupt their happiness... or was there as a hand waved over the image of Solardramon and Flamedramon hugging one another. "Oh it's far from over..." came a dark voice as the image of Solardramon and Flamedramon faded away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there was chapter 4 , Hope you enjoyed it. Flamedramon_Lover has helped again with this and well if any questions or comments contact me @ Solardramon_00@yahoo.com 


End file.
